We All Wore Chains
by NessaRoseFangirl
Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be. (Under revision)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Once fanfic! This story was originally written in 2016, then went untouched for ages until now. It has been rewritten with better writing, a better plot and overall a more solid fic. Anyway, hope you Oncers enjoy!**

**Summary: ****It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Emma had a weird feeling someone was watching, she had been here reading and listening to the book by her side. She just couldn't shake the sensation though, her gaze lifted upward expecting to see nothing by the closet, but she found herself staring at two adults in a forest. Green eyes widened, her mouth parted open in surprise.

She brought up her hands and removed her head phones as she said, "Uh, hi. How are you in… the closet?"

Snow and David froze for a moment, they hadn't expected her to be able to see them. Seeing her whole face, big green eyes meeting each of their gazes. Her speaking to them caught the couple even more off guard and at such a loss for words. The sound of their little girl's voice, like music to their ears. David felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs, Snow couldn't fight the sob that escaped her trembling lips.

"Emma," Snow said, just loud enough for their daughter to hear.

Emma blinked. She looked away at the door for a moment, but returned her gaze back to the adults and the forest in the closet. Was this like Narnia? How did that woman know her name?

Slowly, Emma slid off her bed, her sock covered feet landing on the wood floor. She walked closer to the door until she stood right in front of where her closet should have been, but was now occupied by a woman and man standing in a snowy forest.

"Who are you," Emma asked, she scrunched her face, "How'd you know my name? And you're in a closet. Are you from Narnia? Like from the lion, witch and wardrobe we had to read for school."

The woman with a pixie book released a breathless laugh, a water smile on her face, "I've never heard of Narnia before. We're in uh-" The woman paused to look at the man. A silent question went on between them before she looked back, "In a place called Storybrooke."

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "You ignored my other questions. I never heard of Storybrooke before. How'd you end up in my closet?"

This time the blond haired man spoke, his smile was warm, "That's magic for you Emma, it can do a lot of things."

"But I thought magic wasn't real," Emma said with a frown.

"Trust me, we wouldn't be here without it," said the man, his smile was gentle, "How else do people appear in closets? Don't tell me it was math."

Emma giggled at that, she shook her head, "Definitely not math."

Emma grinned at him, momentarily forgetting she was talking to some random man in her _closet_. The young blonde looked back at the woman to see tears had fallen down her face, her pale skin was flushed from the cold and she looked pained.

"Why are you crying," Emma asked, she tilted her head to the side.

The woman sniffled, her green eyes shimmered, "I'm separated from my baby girl."

Emma's shoulders slumped, "What happened to her? Is she lost?"

"Someone evil was going to hurt her," said the man, he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, "We had to send her away so she wouldn't harmed. It was to give her, her best chance."

Emma frowned, "That's sad. At least you did something good for her, my parents just left me on the side of the road. Mrs Martin tried to hide it from me, but I found out anyway. My parents didn't want me."

"That's not true," Snow said before she could herself, "That's not true at all."

"Yeah it is, they couldn't even drop me off at a hospital," Emma said.

The woman shook her head, "No, no it isn't. Your parents wanted you more than anything else in the world. They loved you so much."

Emma raised one eyebrow, "And you know this how?"

"Emma, we're your parents," the woman said sadly, "My name is Snow White and this is your father, David or Prince Charming really."

Emma glanced at the man and woman, she couldn't even bring herself to comment on the weird name of Snow White and Prince Charming, her mind spinning at the thought of these two strangers in a snow forest in her closet being her parents. Her gaze shifted from Snow White to David unsurely, a confused look upon her face. Snow wasn't lying, at least her superpower wasn't telling her that and that power was usually right, but she still had her doubts.

Snow and David hadn't planned to tell her, they actually hadn't planned on her seeing them at all when it was decided they had to wait until the curse could break after her twenty-eighth birthday. Though that broke their hearts, they knew it was what needed to be done in order for everyone to get the happy endings they deserved and for evil to be taken down.

However now that she had seen them...there was no turning back. David decided that anything they could give Emma, whether it be hope or answer any questions she had, they would do it. She needed this, he needed this and so did his wife whether she could admit it or not.

"That," Emma started, her brow furrowed, "That can't be true."

"It is Emma, it's true," said David with an earnest look in his eyes.

Emma blinked in response, she shook her head, "Prove it. What was I found in?"

Snow answered without, "A white knitted blanket with 'Emma' embroidered in purple on the side."

In hindsight Emma knew it could have been public knowledge since she had made the newspaper when she was found apparently. However they knew her name before she introduced herself, plus her blanket was hidden in her bag under her bed. Her superpower told her they were telling the truth, it was crazy, but she had to believe them. They were somehow in her closet and if this was some crazy dream, then so be it. She needed to ask another question to be sure.

"Where's my birthmark," Emma asked.

David answered, "Your upper right arm, just below your shoulder. It looks like a swan."

Emma looked down at her arm where the birthmark was to make sure it was hidden, it was. She blamed the mark for being one of the reasons why she liked the Ugly Duckling story so much along with the fact that August read it when he visited her.

"Okay, so you're my parents," Emma said slowly, "You said you sent your daughter away because she was in danger. Am I in danger?"

"You're safe right now," David told her, "Wherever you are, you are safe from the person who wants to hurt you."

"Are you in danger," Emma asked, worry washed over her.

Snow shook her head, "No sweetheart, we aren't in danger."

Emma's superpower went off, this woman who was her mother was lying about that. They were in trouble, she wondered if they risked getting in trouble to see her. Maybe they were here to get her. However before she could comment, her 'father' spoke.

"We don't have much time left Emma," David said, his tone lowered, "We are so, so sorry we had to send you away. It was the only way to keep you safe from harm."

Emma pouted, "The only way? What about now, can't you get me now?"

Snow's heart broke into a million pieces at her daughters words, she got onto her knees, "I wish we could get you now. We're trapped here and when this door closes… we'll forget all over again."

"Forget, what do you mean forget," Emma questioned, she moved closer until she hit the barrier, "No, don't forget me. Let me come with you, or you come here. We can be a family, if you want me."

"There is nothing else we want more than to be with you Emma, absolutely nothing," David said, tears filled his eyes, "But we can't get to you."

"There's so much we have to tell you, but we don't enough time. We never wanted to leave you Emma," Snow said barely holding back her tears, through trembling lips she went on,"We love you baby, momma and papa love you so much."

Emma's power told her the words were true and she felt her eyes burning. All her life she had wanted to believe her parents loved her and wanted her. Here they were saying everything she wanted to hear, but they couldn't stay? They couldn't take her with them? Why not? No, they had to stay.

Snow saw the tears building in her daughter's eyes, she pushed her hand through the barrier to cup Emma's right cheek. Her daughter flinched slightly, but then relaxed after a moment when she realized there was no bad intent. That flinch sent a spark of concern and anger through Snow. Had someone hurt her daughter that this contact could be deemed as a threat?

"Then take, take me with you," Emma hiccuped sadly trying not to cry.

David kneeled beside his wife, he pushed his hand through the barrier as he said, "It's too dangerous. You have to stay where you are. When the time is right, you'll find us."

Emma took David's hand, she squeezed it, "Don't go. Why can't you stay here?"

Snow explained, "We're trapped by a curse."

"A curse," Emma asked with a frown, "You're cursed?"

A few minutes ago she was certain magic wasn't real, but her doubts come in and it seemed more likely that there was a such thing as magic. There was no other explanation for how these two people could be in her closet. Emma's mind wandered back to her mother's name. If her mother's name was Snow White, then that meant the villain of her story was still out there.

"The Evil Queen trapped us here," Snow told her.

"Evil Queen? Like from Snow White and the Seven dwarves," Emma said confused, "But she was defeated and Snow White lived happily ever after with Prince Charming at the end of the movie."

David grinned sorrowfully, "I wish we could tell you the whole story princess, but we have to go now."

"No," Emma argued, "No, stay. Tell me what to do."

Emma's hand tightened on David's and her free hand went to grab her mother's which was still cupping her cheek. The affection was weird and she wasn't used to it, but she didn't want to lose it now. She had dreamed of meeting her parents for as long as she could remember, this was never how she planned to meet them or what she would have said to them. Anything they had said was not something she could have imagined, though at one point she convinced herself that her parents were spies and had to leave her to protect her. This wasn't so different.

Neither Snow nor David ever wanted to see this panicked and torn up expression on their baby's face ever again. Why did a curse have to keep them apart? Why did they have to sacrifice their life with her for everyone else? It was so completely unfair to all of them to suffer for this. Doubt crept into Snow, maybe one of them could stay with her?

One of them could go through and stay with her until it was time for the curse to break. However Snow felt that was selfish, to get her happiness back and risk the chance of everyone else's. Not to mention when Regina, who clearly remembered the past, found out one of them was gone would likely go after them. It would put her daughter in danger. She choked back a sob.

"Please don't go," Emma whispered sniffling sadly.

Snow couldn't take it. She moved through the barrier and pulled her daughter in a hug, Emma latched on tightly. The feeling of being safe and loved was not one Emma was familiar with, but she felt in such a strong wave when her mother hugged her. Tears freely fell down her face as she felt her father wrap arms around her, with one hand cradling her head.

Emma closed her eyes, she inhaled deeply and tried to memorize the scent and feeling of being in her parents arms. Something that had never ever happened before.

"We love you Emma. Never ever forget that,"said her mother as she pulled away.

"Live your life Emma, we have to go now, but it won't be forever," her father told her, "We will meet again. I promise you."

Though it took everything they had, they let go Emma and she watched helplessly as they moved back through the barrier where their bottom halves still resides in the snowy forest. When they were back through the barrier, Emma pressed her hands against the barrier.

The expression on her face was heart wrenching and filled with determination, "I'll find you! I promise, I'll find you."

"We can't wait until then," said her mother barely containing her tears.

Emma cried as the door closed, "I love you!"

There was a bright light forcing Emma to step back and closer her eyes. When she opened them again, the light gone, she saw her closet filled with hand me downs and someone else stuff there. A soft cry escaped her lips as she fell to her knees with a harsh thud. Emma stared at her hands as she cried until she buried her face them, she could barely smell the forest as sobbed.

On the other side of Maine in a snowy forest, Snow practically wailed into Charming's chest because of the ache in her soul. David could only hold her tightly, rubbing her back as she cried for the loss of their baby girl. Already ten years old and they still had a full eighteen more years to wait. David hoped that Emma seeing them would make a difference, so that she knows she is never alone and her parents love her. When all of this was over, they were going to make the Evil Queen pay for this. She was going to pay.

* * *

Emma could barely sleep that night. Her mind was still replaying the conversation she had with her parents, her real parents.

_The Evil Queen trapped us here._

Not only were they alive, but they were trapped by a magic curse because of the Evil Queen. The black haired woman was named Snow White and she was cursed by the Evil Queen which had to make her father Prince Charming. That was ridiculous, she knew it was and part of her wondered if she was becoming so desperate to explain why her parents left her that she imagined the whole thing. But something was off about it, there was no way she could have imagined that.

_We are so, so sorry we had to send you away._

It was true then. Her parents did send her away, but it was because she was in danger. Someone was going to hurt her, the Evil Queen and they needed her to be safe. It wasn't because they didn't want her, it was because they wanted to give her, her best chance. Even though Emma didn't think this was her best chance, part of her kind of understood it.

_when this door closes… we'll forget all over again._

Emma didn't understand what the curse was, but her mother said when the door closed that they would forget. She didn't say what exactly she would forget, but Emma assumes it meant her and everything else. That really hurt, that they would forget her. Although she didn't know much about magic, she had a feeling it was strong and could do just about anything. Even making her parents forget they had a baby.

_We love you baby, momma and papa love you so much._

Emma sniffed at that thought. It had been a long time since anyone said that they loved her and meant it. Her superpower told her everything, minus the danger they were in, was true. And that was made it scary. They did love her and they did want her, but now they were apart again with no way to do anything. Emma gripped her baby blanket tightly in her fists, she remembered the name of the place they were trapped in without memories. It was called Storybrooke. Though she had never heard of that, she was going to find it and get her parents back.

* * *

**A week later.**

Emma woke up early Saturday morning. Her mind was spinning, in her backpack was not any of her school supplies she would need for Monday. Nope, she had her few clothes, baby blanket, a tape recorder along with a map and two granola bars. The plan was simple, she would walk to the real bus stop, find Storybrooke then her parents.

The map she stole from Richard didn't have Storybrooke on it, so she hoped that she could find it on the maps there. She gripped her bag tightly, this wouldn't be the first time she had run away, but she was anxious about the idea of getting to her parents and them not knowing her. What if it had all been a dream? What if now she was being absolutely crazy to run away to fake town? Emma shook her head as she headed towards the bus stop. It was real, it was definitely real.

Her name was Emma Swan, and she could do anything and find anything even if it was crazy or impossible. Tightening her grip on her backpack, she started walking and staying mostly out of sight until she found the bus stop. A grin spread across her face, maybe this trip would be easy. She took a seat and waited for the bus to arrive, while she sat there she took out one of her granola bars and ate.

The foster parent at the group home did give each kid lunch money, but she would need that for the bus fare. Plus the money she swiped from the woman's purse to get her at least across the state, or well she hoped. There was still a chance it all wasn't real, but she had to stay strong. Her parents were in trouble and she was going to make sure they got out of trouble.

The bus came and she climbed on without an issue, much to her relief. No one questioned her about why someone as young as her was traveling alone, but to be in the safe side she did sit closer to a woman to make it look like she wasn't alone. After an hour, she made it to the bus station and quickly ran off the bus to find a map. When she did, she immediately looked for Storybrooke.

"Okay, let's see," she said softly to herself, "Storybrooke, Storybrooke where are you?"

After a few moments, she spotted it on the map much to her surprise, relief and excitement. It wasn't terribly far away from here, but she wasn't sure if she would have enough money for the trip since it was a charter bus and that cost more. It also looked like the bus station was still a bit away from the town, she would likely have to walk the rest of the way. Emma groaned slightly at the idea, but she could make it, she had walked much further before. Emma checked the time, the next bus was leaving at 8:15, she had fifteen minutes left to get on it.

Emma ran through the crowd towards stop A where the bus would be. She waited at the back of the line, her heart pounding as she made it closer to the inspector who was taking tickets. Panic was starting to settle in, she didn't have a ticket and probably not enough to get in. Emma bit her lip, she couldn't get this close and not make it, there had to be something she could. Her eyes lit up, she could pickpocket someone. There were still plenty of people between her and the guy reading tickets, she could circle around and accidentally bump into someone while getting their ticket.

It had to work, she practiced for ages on Sammy and she said she was getting better. Emma steeled herself and two circles around staying hidden in the passing crowd. Taking it directly out of someone's hands would not go well, but she needed to see where it was. One man had it sticking out of his briefcase and a woman had the corner of it out of her purse.

One of them would be her targets. She swallowed thickly and rushed through the people over to them, then she hit the man's briefcase falling to the ground and effectively forcing the man to lose his hold on the bag. Definitely made the right choice by going for him. She took the ticket without anyone noticing.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright," he asked as he kneeled beside her and the open mess of his case.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Sorry I ran into you."

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you aren't hurt," he told her honestly.

Emma grinned, she stood up shakily, "Thanks. Bye now."

She hurriedly walked away before he realized his ticket was gone and hid behind a couple with too many bags. Silently Emma waited. She watched slightly curiosity to see what would happen when the man realized his ticket was lost. So far he just looked frustrated and shook his head, saying he was certain he had it. The ticket guy didn't let him on, so the briefcase guy left likely to get a new ticket. Emma bit back a smile as she looked down at her ticket, no name on it to show it wasn't hers and it matched this bus. She was golden.

The ticket inspector took it without a problem and she hastily made her way on board to the middle row where no one else was really sitting. Once everyone was on and the bus doors closed, she leaned back in her seat and pulled out her tape recorder. She had a few hours to wait before she arrived to the station closest to Storybrooke. She guessed she would be there around one.

She looked out the window and whispered, "Don't worry mom and dad, I'm coming."

The snow had come really early this year, usually it didn't show up until the end of November. This year though, it came in the middle of October. It wasn't awful, but it was a bit weird. Today was her tenth birthday and while most people would be excited by that, she was just okay with it. After all, no one else ever really wanted to celebrate with her. Though one foster mom had given her a card and her social worker always gave her something sweet. Emma sighed, hopefully she could figure out a plan when she reached the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The ride was taking forever in Emma's mind, but she reminded herself that Storybrooke was pretty far away, not to mention should would still have to walk back to the town since the bus station was far from the town. She was really really nervous about that though. What if she was wrong and it wasn't there? That was her biggest fear, because if Storybrooke wasn't there then that meant her parents coming to see her wasn't real either.

But Storybrooke was on the map at the bus station, plus she drew an x on her map to show where it was. It had to be real, all of it, even the weird part about her parents identities and the Evil Queen cursing everyone. The stop finally came and she rushed off the bus despite the hesitance she felt. It was now or never, she chose now. Emma waited at the stop for a moment before pulling out her map. If she did this correctly, she needed to head east in order to reach Storybrooke.

Hopefully this walk wouldn't talk long, maybe she could call a taxi on the way since she still had money from not buying a bus ticket. She decided against the taxi, she had a better chance of escaping a bad situation if she wasn't confined. Listening to her tape recorder, she started walking and walking and didn't stop for what felt like forever.

However with the sun high in the sky and snow on the ground, she did find a town sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke." Emma couldn't help, but to stare at the sign for a long time. So it was really true, if this place was real then that meant for sure her parents were being trapped here by the Evil Queen. Emma grinned, this was going to be good. Then she met someone the further she got into town.

Sheriff Graham did what he did everyday from 11-2, he drove around town, grabbed a bite to eat and then drove around town some more looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was pretty mundane, but necessary. It was normal to see people walking around, going about their business and doing their daily routines. He was fairly used to his routine as well, however he noticed something new.

A little blonde girl he had never seen before was walking in the outer edge of town with too thin clothes and a backpack. She was alone, where were her parents? He decided to pull over to her, make sure she wasn't lost. When he did pull over, she stood there frigid and one second away from bolting.

"Hey, it's okay I mean you no harm," Graham said hastily before she could run off, "my name is Sheriff Graham. I noticed you walking alone and wanted to make sure you were okay."

The girl scrunched her face in confusion, "Why would you care about that?"

"It's kind of my job," Graham told her a grin.

The little girl shook her head, "Nuh uh, your job is to arrest people."

Graham laughed, "Well that's only part of the job, and it's reserved for criminals. What are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?"

The little girl hesitated, she looked away, "I don't know where they are."

"Oh I'm sorry, here what are there names, I can help you find them," Graham told her softly.

"I don't know, I'm an orphan," she said sadly, she couldn't very well tell her parents names.

Graham frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. Who are you staying with then? I can bring you to them."

"No, no that's okay," she said, "I gotta go, but it was nice to meet you Sheriff Graham."

Before Graham could say anything more, the little girl took off and disappeared around the corner. Of course Graham knew he could have followed her and easily caught up with her, but he decided not to run after her just yet. She probably just moved here and perhaps had lost her guardian on their walk. He wanted to believe that, but part of him feared that she was a runaway. He would have to keep an eye out.

Emma ran as fast as she could away from Graham, she now blamed her quick heartbeat on the running. Though she wasn't exactly sure where she was going since there was no map of Storybrooke, she was just hoping to avoid him and anyone else who might get her into trouble. She looked over her shoulder one last time to make sure he hadn't followed her when she slammed right into someone.

She fell over and threw her hands out to catch herself, the horse shoes of her hands stung while she was on the ground. A woman wearing business clothes was bent over slightly, not looking at her as she tried to recover herself from the hit. Like every day she was enjoying her morning walk when this child ran into her, effectively throwing her off track.

Brown eyes narrowed at Emma, "You need to watch where you're going. Why were running?"

Emma shrugged wordlessly.

The woman didn't like that answer, "That's not an answer, use your words."

"I was," Emma paused, "Just exploring and running gets me places faster."

The woman wasn't too satisfied with that answer and would have made a remark about it, however she stopped short. This little girl before her was one she had never seen before and she knew everyone in Storybrooke, well for the most part she knew of everyone. Perhaps she just forgot about this child, after all it wasn't like she spent any time around children. The girl pushed herself off the ground, wincing as she looked at her small hands.

"You're hurt," said the woman, her harsh gaze had softened a bit.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "It's not bad. I've had worse."

"Here, allow me," said the woman as she began to pull things out of her purse, "I was replacing the first kit in my office today and I have the new one with me. I'm sure it will have something of use. Let's go sit on that bench right there."

Emma pouted slightly, she really had to go, but her hands were starting to really hurt. Not seeing the harm in letting this stranger bandage her hands, she decided walk with her and sit on the bench. The woman pulled out two band aids, neosporin and the little cleaning wipes that sting. Emma made a face at those as the woman took them out of the packet.

"Those hurt," Emma complained looking at the woman.

The woman smiled sadly, "They do, but it will help to make sure that those cuts don't get infected."

The woman took Emma's hand and cleaned the wound, she felt a slight tug of guilt at the wince on the young girl's face. After she finished wiping it, she blew on the small hand much to Emma's surprise. However that did make it feel a little better cause the sting faded away. The woman repeated the process with her other hand before putting the neosporin on.

"I'm afraid I don't have any kid band aids on me, so the plain ones it is," said the woman with a frown.

"That's okay, the kid ones are more for babies which I'm not. I'm Emma by the way," said the young girl, "What's your name?"

"Regina Mills," answered the woman as she finished putting on the band aids, "There you are, good as new."

Emma smiled, "Thank you. I'm sorry I ran into you."

Regina waved her hand dismissively, "All in the past. Just be sure to watch where you're going from now on okay?"

"Got it," Emma said with a nod.

"Are you new here Emma," Regina asked with a confused look, "As mayor I know pretty much everyone here in Storybrooke and have never seen you before."

Emma hesitated, unsure if she should tell Regina that she was from far away. If she did there was a chance that she would send her back and that couldn't happen. But if she knew everyone here, then she would know Emma was lying and that meant she'd be sent back anyway. Frustration crossed her expression, this caused Regina's curiosity to grow. It was a simple question that should not require this much effort.

Regina frowned, "It's not a hard question Emma."

Emma bit her lip, she shook her head, "No, I'm not from here."

Regina nodded, she figured as much. And judging by the girls tattered clothes clearly hand me downs with a backpack that was a little too filled, but likely not with books meant she was definitely a runaway. Though she would give the benefit of the doubt for the time being. No one ever really comes to Storybrooke, once or twice in the last decade where a family took a wrong turn and stopped by or that other kid who showed up one day then took off the next day.

"SO did you come here with your parents," Regina asked hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah, family trip," Emma said softly.

Regina raised an eyebrow, she leaned in, "I'm going to give you a second chance to not lie to me young lady."

Emma scrunched her face for a moment, "If you knew I wasn't here on a family trip, why ask?"

"To give you an opportunity to do the right thing and tell the truth," Regina answered smoothly, "Here's your second chance. Where are your parents? I have a sneaking suspicion they don't know you're here."

Emma sniffed, that was true, but she decided to say, "I don't have parents. I'm here alone."

Even though Emma had seen her parents the other day in a magic closet, she still couldn't bring herself to say she had them. Especially since they don't even know she exists so she didn't really have parents anymore and never had honestly. Yet saying it today seemed to hurt more than it had in the past.

That answered intrigued Regina, an orphan girl shows in the small town of Storybrooke on the anniversary of it's creation, ten years to the day which was how old this child looked. The Charming's sent their infant daughter away in a wardrobe and Lord knows where the child ended up. It could have been this realm or in any other, but Regina wasn't concerned. She had the idea the child probably died before anyone found her which albeit a bit sad, but had to be done.

"Well then how did you get here," Regina decided to ask next.

Emma shrugged, "I took a bus and walked."

"A bus," Regina remarked with a surprised look, "Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone like this? Clearly whoever is in charge of you knows nothing of how to take care of you."

Emma wanted to comment on that. Yes she may have been young, but she could most definitely take care of herself better than some foster parents who just needed some extra cash.

Emma huffed, "Foster parents never care. Besides I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Regina said, "But you shouldn't be out here alone where anything could happen to you."

"I'm not alone now, you're right here," Emma pointed out not seeing the big deal.

Regina sighed, "Regardless you need to get home."

Regina stood from her seat and looked at expectantly at Emma who stared at her with wide green eyes. The young girl made no move to follow.

Emma shook her head furiously, "No, please don't send me back there. They don't even know I'm gone, they don't care!"

"Emma don't shout, I'm right here," Regina corrected curtly, "And I'm sure they are worried sick about you. As mayor I cannot condone you being here without supervision."

The look on Emma's face told Regina exactly what she was going to do. The expression was a mix of panic and challenging, Emma was going to take off running. If that happened then Regina would have a missing runaway child on her hands and who knows what kind of trouble this girl could get into. A second later, Emma was on her feet and made it one step away from Regina.

However Regina caught her upper arm in a tight and unbreakable grip for someone her size and age. Emma tried to pull her arm away, but it was no use. The woman's grip was too tight, not as bad as Mr Reeves or some other foster parents, but still it was tight enough. Emma's fight or flight response kicked in, panic settled in.

"And where do you think you're going," Regina questioned pulling Emma back over to her.

Emma tugged harder, "No, let go. Please, let go of me!"

"Emma," Regina snapped, "calm down this instant."

Emma froze in her spot, she looked up at Regina slightly fearful eyes. Regina didn't want to scare Emma, but she needed her to stop squirming and listen to her.

"Hold still and listen to me," Regina continued in the same sharp tone, "You are clearly a runaway and I cannot let you just roam around town. I am going to contact the sheriff so that he can take you back where you belong."

"I don't belong there. Please Regina, don't send me back- I'll do anything," Emma pleaded. The desperation clear.

Regina hesitated. She didn't expect to feel guilt or pain from that expression on this child's face, but there it was. "I'm sorry Emma, I have to call Graham about this," Regina said, seeing the girl deflate, she added, "But I don't have to call him right now. I won't contact him this second, but I cannot let you just go off on your own. You're stuck with me for now."

Emma wasn't a fan of this, but it was better than the sheriff getting her now and dragging her back to the group home. Even though she now knew the way here, it would be difficult to keep coming back this way. When Regina least expected it, she would make a break for it.

"Fine," grumbled Emma.

Regina nodded approvingly, "Now I'm going to let go of your arm. If you try to run off, I will catch you and hold your hand the rest of the day until we are at the station. Do you understand?"

Emma said nothing, she looked away from Regina's intense stare.

"No, look at me," Regina instructed bringing the girl's gaze back, "Am I clear?"

Emma nodded, "Crystal."

Regina released her arm, "Good. Now it's still my lunch break, how about you join me for lunch at Granny's?"

"Granny's, like your grandmother," Emma asked.

Regina shook her head, "No dear, it's a town favorite diner here. I have a feeling you'll like it."

Regina started walking with Emma asking, "Is the owner a grandmother?"

"In manner of speaking," Regina said with a light chuckle, "She grandmothers everyone here in town."

"This town is small right," Emma asked as they turned a corner.

"Yes, in size and population, but it's not bad. We have a sense of community here," Regina told her.

Emma adjusted her backpack, "So you know everyone?"

"Everyone knows everyone," Regina replied, she nodded to a man, "That is Archie Hopper and his dog Pongo. Town therapist."

Emma pointed to an angry looking man across the street, "Who's that? He looks grumpy."

Regina inwardly laughed at the irony, "That is Leroy. He works a lot of odd jobs. And don't point, it's impolite."

"How are you going to know who I'm talking about if I don't point at them," Emma huffed.

"Simple," Regina said, "You describe them to me or where they are standing."

"FIne, who's the guy on the ladder," Emma asked next.

Regina grinned, "Thank you for not pointing. That is Marco, town handyman. Ah, here we are, Granny's."

Emma looked around the outside of the diner, it was nice enough. She followed Regina inside to see the place wasn't packed, but had a good amount of people inside chattering away. However the noise quickly died down when her and Regina made it inside. With so many eyes looking her, she shrunk back slightly and indirectly behind Regina. Though Emma would never admit to being shy, she was tough and never hid from anything, but in a crowded room with all this attention, she might stay back a bit.

Regina noticed Emma shrink behind her and felt a weird surge of protectiveness. Her glare focused on everyone, "I don't know what in the hell you all are staring at, but I suggest you go back to your meals."

That seemed to do the trick, everyone returned to their conversation and looked away from the mayor and small girl who was at her side.

Regina looked back at Emma, the fire in her eyes gone as she asked, "You alright?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. How'd you do that?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Get everyone to listen to you," Emma asked, her expression slightly awestruck.

"A talent, I command respect," Regina answered, "Now, let's grab a seat and get some food."

Emma smiled genuinely, she followed Regina to a booth by the jukebox in the back. The pair sat down, Regina passed Emma a menu and told her to order anything she wanted. Emma wanted to protest, saying she had money of her own, but Regina put her down. The battle was over just before it could get started.

Regina was unsure what to make of the small child with her. It wasn't everyday she had to deal with children, but so far she was not having a terrible time. Of course she would need to ask Emma a few more questions about where she was from and why did she run away. However, for the time being she would try to keep the conversation a bit lighter. It was clear Emma was desperate to stay away from her foster home. Regina suspected there must have been some form of abuse or neglect.

A young woman with brown hair and red streaks walked over, "Madam mayor and small girl, what can I get for you today?"

Regina looked at Emma, "Do you know what you want?"

Emma made a face to show she was thinking, "Uh, do they have grilled cheese?"

"We most certainly do," said the young woman.

"Can I have that Regina," Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "Of course. I'll have my usual Ruby and a grilled cheese for Emma. Would you like something warm to drink dear?"

"Hot chocolate," said Emma, her voice a bit higher than usual, "With cinnamon and whipped cream."

"You got it," said the waitress, Ruby, she walked away and muttered to herself, "I guess Mary Margaret isn't the only one with a weird quirk."

Once Ruby was gone, Regina asked, "Tell me something about yourself Emma."

"Not much to tell," Emma said with a frown.

"Well, is there anything you like to do for fun," Regina asked curiously.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I kind of like reading and listening to music. Sometimes I sing."

"That's very nice, I loved reading when I was younger. Singing wasn't something I did often, but music was always enjoyable."

"What's your favorite food," Emma asked, a bit tentatively. Most adults hated questions, so she needed to tread carefully.

"I have a fondness for anything apple," Regina said simple.

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly, "Really? Just anything with apple?"

Regina nodded, "And what about you?"

"I love grilled cheese and onion rings. Those are my top two."

Regina chuckled, "Good choices."

After another moment, the food arrived. It was really good, Emma had never had such a good grilled cheese before. Regina found it amusing how eager Emma was when eating, though she supposed the girl was hungry after her long trip on a bus ride and walking to town.

Emma had to admit, she enjoyed having lunch with Regina more than she thought she would. The mayor seemed uptight and a little scary at times, but she was just alone like her. Emma had to wonder if her parents were telling the truth about who they were, cause then she had to wonder if everyone else here had a counterpart including Regina. Though what all of their counterparts could be, she had no idea. However right now, that wasn't terribly important.

Her focus was on finding her parents and any clues on how to break this curse they were all under. Emma thought about asking Regina, but she knew that would be a bad idea. Regina likely wouldn't believe her, heck Emma wasn't sure if she really believed the whole thing either. It was best that she keep this to herself for now until she could proof of some kind.

The door chimed to show someone else had entered Granny's. This had happened a couple of times, but it never bothered her or Regina, but this time was a bit different. Regina stopped talking for a moment to look and Emma was surprised by the dirty look she made. Emma glanced over her shoulder to see one of the people she was trying to find, the woman from her closet, Snow White.

Her mother was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Update :)**

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Emma was frozen at the sight of this woman. That was all the real proof she needed to know that she wasn't dreaming last week, that her parents really did come to her through her closet. She had a strong urge to ran over to the woman, to ask her questions, maybe even hug her again, but Emma couldn't move. Her parents, they said they wouldn't know her in this prison. If she couldn't go over and ask her mother, she needed as much information as she could get on this woman from a distance.

"Who's that," Emma asked looking back at Regina.

Regina replied curtly, "That is Mary Margaret Blanchard. She's a fourth grade teacher at Storybrooke elementary."

"Hey I'm in fourth grade," Emma said, a burst of excitement went through her.

If she could stay here in Storybrooke, she would be in her mother's class and get to know her. Probably even find a way to get her to remember who she really is.

Regina didn't find that exciting, she was taken aback by the jealousy she felt at Emma's being excited about being in that woman's class. The incident last week had caused Regina to be slightly more aggressive to the woman, mostly testing to make sure her curse was holding up well. Luckily no other incidents would arise, she took care of it.

"Well if you were staying in Storybrooke you could be in her class, but she is not as she appears to be," Regina warned.

Emma frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, she is not a good person Emma," Regina said.

Emma wanted to question her further, but she could tell this conversation had really upset Regina. That made her sad. Regina seemed like a decent enough person, maybe a little rough around the edges, but still alright. If anything the Mayor of Storybrooke was just alone, she needed a friend and Emma could understand what that was like.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Emma said softly.

Regina's expression shifted, she offered Emma a small smile, "No, no it's okay you didn't upset me. I just don't like her very much."

Meanwhile across the diner, Ruby was eager to fill in her best friend on the newest arrival to Storybrooke. Mary Margaret took a seat the counter, wearing her usual soft clothes and hat that basically showed her timid personality. Every morning she would stop by Granny's to see her friend and talk to the people of town while having her signature hot chocolate drink. She had been doing this as long as she could remember.

"Hello Mary Margaret," Ruby said with a wide grin.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Hi. You seem awfully happy today, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"It seems our beloved mayor has a lunch guest, look at the back table," Ruby said, her gaze flickering in that direction.

Mary Margaret made a confused face before turning her head to the left to see Mayor Mills sitting in a booth with a young blonde girl. It was no secret the mayor of Storybrooke was not a fan of children, so this was an odd sight to see. The school teacher turned to look back at her friend with a question in her eyes.

"Who is she, a relative," Mary Margaret asked looking back at Ruby.

Ruby shrugged, "No idea. Only thing I do know is she has the same quirk as you."

"Quirk," Mary Margaret asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ruby smirked, "Your cinnamon on hot chocolate. The girl likes it too."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, "Wow."

"I wonder what brought her here," Ruby asked leaning on the counter, "No one ever comes here. We had that father and son months ago, but since then it's been quiet. Well minus last week's mess with John Doe. Storybrooke has never seen this much excitement."

Mary Margaret nodded, she barely remembered much of the incident with John Doe, but only that her chest ached. When the others found them with John in her arms, she had tears on her cheeks and she had no idea why. She chalked it up to being upset that she hadn't been able to help him that day. Then there was Regina who had acted a bit more hostile towards her than usual which had caught her completely off guard.

The young school teacher brought her gaze back to Mayor Mills and the little girl. The mayor had stepped away on a phone call and the young blonde girl was looking right at her. Mary Margaret locked eyes with her, green eyes that looked oddly like the ones that she saw in the mirror everyday. The girl raised her hand and waved somewhat shyly at her.

For whatever reason, that gesture warmed her heart. Mary Margaret has always loved children, so she honestly shouldn't have been surprised at the feeling, but it just felt different. With a smile she waved back at the girl. She smiled sadly back at her before turning around in her seat to continue eating. Part of Mary Margaret wanted to go over there and introduce herself, but she had a strong feeling that the mayor would not appreciate it.

Emma knew the woman, Mary Margaret, didn't remember her. It made her sad, but at least she waved back and smiled at her. Never had she been so close to her parents before except for that one time last week. She was going to find a way to get her parents back, one way or another, she would bring them all together again like it was supposed to be.

"Sorry about that," Regina said talking her seat, "That was Graham informing me about a little girl wandering around on her own."

Emma looked at Regina innocently, "How interesting."

Regina shook her head, "Cheeky girl. Finish up here and then we can head back to my office for a bit. Graham is going to meet us there."

Emma frowned at that, "Please don't send me back."

"Emma, I can't let you just stay with no guardian," Regina told her patiently, "Why don't you want to go back?"

Emma's green eyes shimmered, "Because I hate it there. All the kids are mean to me and the foster parents couldn't care less about us. They're mean."

"Mean how," Regina asked, her brow furrowed.

"Just mean, calling me names and pushing me around," answered Emma a bit nervously.

Regina nodded to show she understood, she knew there was likely more to it than that, but she wouldn't press for now. When she and Emma made it to her office, she was going to have an old friend of hers do some digging and find out more about this small girl.

"Once we get to my office, we can sort everything out," Regina told her truthfully.

Emma nodded mutely. She finished her food and the pair of them gathered their items to get ready to leave. Emma didn't want to leave without saying something to her mother, but she didn't know what she could possibly say to her. There wasn't really anything she could say to her. Emma walked behind Regina and 'accidently' bumped into Mary Margaret's chair.

The young woman reflexes were incredibly fast, she caught Emma's backpack stopping her from getting closer to the ground. Regina noticed then and counted to five to avoid letting her irritation get the best of her in front of Emma.

"Are you alright," Mary Margaret asked looking down at Emma.

Emma nodded, matching eyes met each other, "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks. Sorry for hitting your chair."

"It's okay, glad you didn't fall," Mary Margaret told her.

"Yes, how lucky that you reacted in time," said Regina with a hint of bitterness.

Mary Margaret looked down and back up, "Madam Mayor. Always a pleasure to see you."

Regina didn't return the greeting. She wanted to get Emma away from this woman as soon as humanly possible. There was far too much anger and history there, yet this school teacher was none the wiser. It did give Regina some pleasure to know that the infamous Snow White was reduced to nothing more than a meek and timid woman.

"My name's Emma by the way," introduced Emma.

Mary Margaret smiled at her with a fond look, "Emma. What a nice name. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Regina was seething internally, she cut in, "Now that introductions are finished, Emma and I need to get going."

Mary Margaret visibly deflated, then she perked up again, "Well I hope you both have a lovely day."

Emma smiled, "Thanks."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out of Granny's much to Mary Margaret's and Regina's surprise. It was fairly easy for Emma to see that Regina was barely holding herself together in there and thought it would be best to get them out of there as soon as possible. Leaving her mother so soon was not what she wanted to do, but it was okay. She would be back and fix this crazy mess.

To keep Regina talking, Emma decided to ask as many questions about Storybrooke that she could. Mostly about the people they passed, what businesses they had here and the items of interest around like the frozen clock tower.

Regina enjoyed the conversation, even though Emma didn't seem like a super talkative child, she definitely had that childlike curiosity. It was refreshing to see her interest in this old town. If Regina was being honest, she knew saying goodbye to Emma was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. There was no one here who could take her. When they arrived to the office, Graham was already there.

"So your name is Emma," said the sheriff with a grin.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, Emma Swan."

Graham extended his hand to her, "It's nice to officially meet you."

Emma grabbed his hand. The moment her skin touched his, Graham saw flashing images appear in his minds eyes. He saw the image of a white wolf, he saw a forest and odd looking clothing that belonged to him. When he released Emma's hand, he struggled to keep the surprise off of his face. That was incredibly strange. He really needed to get more sleep.

"We need to contact your foster home," Graham said looking at Emma, "What's the number?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Dolores and Richard don't care. They'd probably just yell at you to not waste their time on the brat."

"Emma," Regina said.

"It's true," Emma replied stomping her foot, "If you have to call someone, you should call Sloane Martin my social worker."

Graham nodded, "Very well. Come on then, let's get her on the phone."

Emma knew talking to Sloane was not going to be a fun conversation, but if there was a chance she could stay here in Storybrooke it would be with the woman's help. Regina and Graham lead Emma inside into the mayor's office. Emma wasn't sure what she expected a mayor's office to look like, but this was definitely not if. Black and white tile floors, mostly black furniture with some white accessories thrown in there. The only real color came from the basket of apples on her desk.

Emma glanced at Regina and thought, _she is probably the Evil Queen._

Emma took a seat in front of Regina's desk, she felt as if she had been summoned to the principal's office. She had been sent to the office on several occasions so the feeling was not new, but still. Before she knew, the phone was ringing and Graham started talking to Sloane Martin. Emma leaned back in her seat waiting expectantly for him to pass the phone to her so that Sloane could chew her out. That happened a minute later.

"Hi Mrs Martin," Emma said when the phone was handed to her.

"Emma Swan," Sloane said, she sounded like she had been crying, "What on earth were you thinking running off like that? Anything could have happened to you, anything. You are so lucky it's your birthday, otherwise I would scream your ears off."

"I know, I'm sorry," Emma said, she really wasn't sorry though.

"You should be, I'm going to be there in the next few hours to bring you right back and you are going to stay put," Mrs Martin said to her sharply.

Emma replied, "I'll just leave again if you do."

"Emma, this is not a bad home for you to be in," Mrs Martin told her.

"Don't care," Emma said, she could feel her stubbornness growing, "I won't go back. Or I won't stay there."

Regina decided to cut in, "Emma, don't be difficult. You need to go home."

Emma struggled not to shout, "That place is not my home and it never will be."

"You cannot stay out in this Storybrooke place on your own or wherever else you plan to go," Mrs Martin informed her.

Emma had an answer, "Then you could find someone here."

Mrs Martin sighed, "Emma, no. You are going straight back to the group home until another home can be found."

Regina watched the exchange, her entire focus on Emma and the woman on the other end of the phones words. Though it was harder to make out the social workers words, she managed to understand the conversation just fine. For some reason, Emma seemed adamant on not returning to this home and like she wanted to stay here.

An idea crossed Regina's mind, but she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to voice it or even consider it seriously. If Emma really wanted to stay, Regina had more than enough space and money to provide for a child. However she was never very good with children, they often irritated her, but Emma seemed a bit different than that. She was a certified parent, there shouldn't be any problems stopping her from fostering Emma.

"Emma," Regina said softly, "Would you want to stay in Storybrooke?"

Emma's eyes lit up at that, she nodded furiously as she continued to listen to Mrs Martin. At this point there was nothing Emma wanted more than to stay here and find a way to break this curse. Regina extended her hand, signaling she wanted Emma to give her the phone.

"Mrs Martin, Mayor Mills wants to talk to you," Emma said before handing the phone to her.

Regina held her hand to the phone, "Graham can you get me the foster care files, have Emma help you find them."

Emma's expression clearly showed her surprise, she stared at Regina open mouthed for a moment. It was only because Graham ushered her out of her chair and out of the office that broke her out of her shock. Regina was amused by the interaction.

"Yes, hello, my name is Regina Mills and I am mayor of Storybrooke," Regina introduced herself.

Mrs Martin replied, "I am so sorry Madam Mayor for any trouble Emma has caused. She really isn't a bad kid-"

Regina interrupted her, "No need to apologize, Emma has been nothing but pleasant since her arrival. She seemed determined to not return to this group home."

Mrs Martin sighed heavily, "Yes. She is having a difficult time finding a home. There aren't enough foster homes out there so group homes are what's left."

"It does seem to have a strong effect on her," Regina remarked, "I have a proposition. If Emma is determined to stay, I suggest that I take her into my home. I have my all the paperwork to show that I am certified and have completed all of the trainings as per Maine's requirements. When you arrive this evening, you can do an in house check to see that it will meet all of your standards and be an acceptable place for Emma to live."

Mrs Martin was quiet for several moments on her end of the phone before finally speaking, "Regina Mills correct? I have you in our system here, but I will need to see all of the paperwork you have."

"I am more than willing to provide it," Regina said honestly, "It is clear to me that having only known Emma for the better part of two hours that she is a miserable and unhappy child in this other household. Allow me to provide her a better temporary home."

"This would be unorthodox, but I could pull some strings and see what I can do, though I need to talk to Emma again," said Mrs Martin.

Just then, Emma and Graham returned with Manila folded in hand, "It just so happens. Emma is here to speak to you once again."

Emma raised an eyebrow, but she took the phone from Regina. Finding the papers hadn't been hard, Graham knew exactly where they were. Emma knee that Regina just wanted to send her outside so that the adults could talk. She really hated when adults did that.

"Hello," Emma said.

"Emma, Mayor Mills is a registered foster parent," Mrs Martin explained, "If you are really determined to not return to the group home and plan to run away, she has offered her home to you. I suggest you take this otherwise it is possible my superiors will want to institutionalize you."

Emma swallowed at that. She had forgotten about that over looming threat. Any high risk runaway kids or just foster kids who never ever behaved and caused too much trouble were brought to institutions that were basically prisons. Not like juvenile detention centers, but similar where the kids were stuck there and could only leave with good behavior.

"Would you want to stay with Mayor Mills," Mrs Martin asked.

Emma looked at Regina who was rummaging through the folders with Graham. So far this woman had been nice to her, helped her bandaged hands and bought her food. Even if she was possibly the Evil Queen in fairytale land, Emma had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't so bad. Besides, staying in her house meant that Emma could learn her secrets and hopefully a way to end this curse. She would just have to be very careful about it.

"Yeah," Emma answered.

Mrs Martin replied, "Okay then. I'll contact my colleagues, then I'll head out to make sure her house meets the requirements along with retrieving her paperwork. If all goes well, you will be a let to stay tonight and for the foreseeable future."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Emma couldn't believe her luck, maybe there was magic in the world after all. As it turned out, Regina had everything necessary to show she was a qualified foster parent and her home was suitable for Emma to live in. Mrs Martin had arrived around 7 that evening, she and Regina spent the next hour and a half going over everything, along with Emma's history in previous homes. During the time waiting for Martin to arrive, Emma had been preparing herself to make sure that she would be able to argue for her case to stay here.

Luckily she really didn't have to, Regina had her back. Currently Emma was sitting on the staircase at the front of the house, she had been eavesdropping, but the two women were speaking too softly for her to hear. Time passed and she was growing more tired. Emma found herself sitting there on the staircase leaning against the railing and her backpack behind her before sleep claimed her.

"Well it appears you have everything in order," said Mrs Martin with slight scrutiny of the files, "You've been on the waiting list for some time?"

Regina nodded, she exhaled a response, "I was waiting for the right time, a sign if you will." Martin nodded, she tucked a loose strand of her brunette hair, "I managed to pull some strings to speed up the process as requested. Emma has been transferred to your care."

Regina's smile was sticky sweet, "Excellent, thank you for your work. Is there anything else you need?"

The social worker hesitated. This entire situation had completely thrown her off her game. In most cases if a foster child ran away, they were retrieved and immediately returned to the house they ran away from followed by investigations and moving them to another home depending on the circumstance. Even if someone had been willing to take in the runaway child officially, which never happened, the social worker still had to remove the child from the place.

Leaving Emma here was incredibly odd at best, but her superiors approved the Mayor. All of Regina's paperwork was in order, she had enough money and space to take care of Emma. The only real drawback was that she didn't have anything ready for a ten year old due to how quickly this all happened. This was an easy fix though, Regina had a guest room ready that she assured Martin would be ready for Emma tomorrow night.

"No," said Mrs Martin replied, "You and Emma are all set. I will be back in a week to see how you both are adjusting."

Regina grinned, "If that's all, allow me to walk you out."

The women exited the living room and arrived to the foyer to see the staircase curve in the house. However what drew their attention to the stairs was a sleeping ten year old who was right above their height. Regina smiled softly at that. Emma had, had an exciting day. Most of her day had been spent on long bus rides and walking around places she didn't know, she even played with Graham inside for awhile.

Regina had a fond new memory of joining Emma out in the snow and making snow men along with snow angels, even had a snowball fight. It was towards the end of their snowball fight, when Regina 'tackled' a hysterical Emma to the ground and tickled her insistently. It was a beautiful memory Regina had a feeling she would hold onto forever. Regina stood by the stairs, Emma was about a foot above her leaning against that railing.

"Emma, wake up," Regina said causing Emma to open her eyes slowly, "Mrs Martin is leaving."

Emma nodded sleepily, "Am I staying here?"

Mrs Martin answered her, "You are Emma. I'll be back in a week to check on how you're settling in."

Emma smiled, she closed her eyes, "Cool. Thanks."

Martin knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of Emma. She said her goodbye to already asleep girl and to Regina before leaving the manor. Regina had told her about Granny's motel, but Martin insisted she needed to leave. Once the front door was closed, Regina went up to the stairs and kneeled beside Emma.

Gently she shook her shoulder, "Come on Emma, you can't spend the night on the stairs."

"Sure I can, I've slept in worse places," Emma sighed, her breathing still shallow.

Regina shook her head, "You have a bed waiting for you upstairs."

Emma managed to push herself off the railing, but Regina quickly saw her fall forward and caught her into her arms. The young girl's breathing evened out further, Regina had a feeling she was likely not going to be able to get her up without yelling. She wouldn't yell at her though, she was just exhausted after such a long day.

"Just this once," Regina muttered.

She brought her hands under Emma's arms and lifted her up as she stood. Emma replied by barely managing to wrap her arms around Regina's neck, her legs hanging more loosely. Regina adjusted Emma to her right arm, she was surprised that Emma didn't weigh more, and picked up the girl's backpack. The mayor had to take a moment to collect her thoughts on the steps.

There was a child in her arms, a living breathing child who was her responsibility, who she would share this home with for some time. Regina looked down at Emma's head on her shoulder, eyelids fluttering and face relaxed. Regina knew from that moment on she never wanted to see any other look on the child's face besides happiness.

"Don't you worry Emma," Regina said as she continued walking to the guest room, "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning, light pouring into her room along with an amazing smell, pancakes. The group home she lived in though never made the kids breakfast, it was always just cereal or toast or anything you could get your hands. Then it hit Emma, she sat upright as she recalled yesterday's events. She did it! She really did it, she was in Storybrooke Maine the place where her parents were.

Emma threw her fists in the air, even though she had a feeling there were more battles to be won, she was going to be ready. The young girl slipped out of bed, she actually didn't remember getting to bed, but she ignored that for now. Quickly, she ran downstairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen to see Regina cooking. Regina looked over her shoulder at the noise to see Emma, her hair a complete mess.

"You shouldn't run in the house," Regina told her, "But I'll let it slide this morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep alright?"

Emma nodded, she sat at the kitchen island, "Yeah. Did you?"

"Yes I did," Regina answered simply, "Now while I finish fixing these pancakes, can you set the table. The plates are on the counter already and the utensils are in that drawer."

Emma followed where Regina was pointing and quickly got to work. The last thing she needed was for Regina, the literal Evil Queen, to get upset with her. If she was going to stay she had to make sure she stayed on Regina's good side until this curse was broken and her evilness could be stopped. Once the table was set, plates and utensils and glasses, Regina brought over the plate of pancakes.

"Do you want milk, apple juice, orange juice or water," Regina asked as she set the pancakes down.

"Uh, orange juice," Emma said, "Please."

Regina nodded, she went to the fridge to grab orange juice for Emma and some coffee for herself. Once she was seat, she gave the pitcher to Emma and served her pancakes. She did have syrup, but it was light and did not have a lot of sugar much to Emma's disappointment, but it was better than no syrup. Eating dry pancakes was the worst torture she had ever endured.

"Now, while we're eating I want to go over a few things with you," Regina said, "Starting with rules. Once that is out of the way, then we can talk about today's agenda."

Emma nodded. She would eat her pancakes in silence.

"No running in the house. Keep your room and bathroom clean, on Saturday's you will help me with household cleaning. I will give you a small list of chores to accomplish, an example being load the dishes once or twice a week. Otherwise I don't expect you to clean up everything, just after yourself. I do have TV, but you are only allowed to watch after your homework and chores are completed if you have them. Weekends can be adjusted," Regina explained.

Emma nodded to show she understood and didn't have any questions. The Mayor noticed Emma looked a bit too stiff in her chair, as if she were tense and waiting for something bad to happen. She decided not to mention it now.

"Bedtime or curfew on weeknights is eight thirty, nine on weekends," Regina continued.

"But that's so early," Emma complained with a pout.

"I do not tolerate whining," Regina informed the young girl, "or lying. Do not whine and do not lie to me. Back talk is not acceptable, if you have an issue with something I have said you need to be mature about it. Just know, I have the final say in all matters. This is a dictatorship. On weekdays when you attend school, you need to be ready by seven fifteen if you want time to go to Granny's. I will walk you to school most days, but on the chance that I can't, the bus stop is not far from here and you can make it in time. Do not skip school or cause trouble."

"And if I break one of those rules," Emma asked, a bit timidly.

Regina was not expecting Emma to look so worried by asking, "I will give you a warning not to do it again. Depending on the severity of it will determine the consequence. I will not use corporal punishment, but you will lose privileges."

"What's corporal punishment," Emma questioned, she didn't like the way that sounded.

"It means hitting you or spanking, but relax I wouldn't do that to you," Regina assured quickly, "The worst you could expect would be like I grabbed your arm the other day to stop you from running off."

Emma took a short breath, that didn't sound bad, but she knew adults could be liars too. Not to mention, if she made Regina angry enough she might lose her temper and attack her.

"However rewards for good behavior will be given, like say getting a hot fudge sundae or extra hot chocolate," Regina told her with a friendly smile.

Emma nodded, "I can work with that."

Regina chuckled, "Good. Now we can talk about what we are doing today. Last night I noticed you only seem to have two outfits which will not do at all. We will go to the children's store to get you more clothes along with your school uniform. You won't start tomorrow, I'll let you have two days to get used to your new living space and get a bit more familiar with the town."

"A uniform," Emma groaned, "I'm going to a private school?"

"Storybrooke Elementary is private yes, so a uniform is required," Regina told her.

Emma made an annoyed face, "Private schools are always filled with stupid snobby kids."

"Not always, I have yet to meet a snobby child here," Regina replied, "Now finish up your breakfast and then get ready."

"Okay," was all Emma said.

Emma wasn't sure if she liked shopping for clothes or not. On the one hand, Regina said she could pick anything she wanted, but on the other she had to try on literally everything. It was annoying. However she liked picking out her own clothes instead of only having hand me downs, so she supposed if having her own stuff meant trying it all on, she could live with that. She was looking through the jacket section when she saw a red hoodie that caught her eye.

"Wow," Emma whispered as she picked it up.

"I have one just like that."

Emma jumped in surprise, she looked over to the side to see the owner of the voice was a boy. He was slightly taller than her with black hair and really blue eyes. For a few moments, Emma didn't say anything, she just looked at the stranger with a weird gaze. For starters she had no idea where he had come from, usually she was better at being aware of her surrounding. Everyone has their off days.

"You have it in this color," Emma asked after another moment of silence.

The boy pointed to his jacket with his right hand, "Black is more my color. Though I don't mind blue. The name's Jonas by the way."

Emma nodded, "I'm Swan, Emma Swan."

The boy smiled, "I take it you're new in town."

"That obvious," Emma asked.

Jonas nodded, "I know just about everyone in this bloody town, so yeah. What brings you here?"

Emma nodded to the mayor who was looking at more shirts, "Regina, she's my foster mom."

Jonas glanced at the mayor, "Really? Never would have pegged the mayor to foster, but no one guessed my foster parent would have either."

"You're a foster kid too," Emma said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"I am," Jonas answered simply.

"Who are you staying with," Emma decided to ask.

Jonas nodded to the mayor and her companion, "Mr Gold."

Emma looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. She was getting weird vibes from him and figured it would probably be best to stay away from him. Though she had to wonder who was he in regards to Fairytales, and who was this kid with her? It would be so much easier if she had some pictures or stories to be able to keep track of everyone and who they were supposed to be.

Emma felt crazy, she was now matching everyone in the town to fictional characters. However based on what she had seen these past few days, she knew that in reality all of it had to be real. There was no other possible explanation for her to have a dream of a fake town with fake people when she had found it all.

"Are you in fourth grade too," Jonas asked next.

Emma nodded.

Jonas grinned, "Cool, we'll be in the same class together then."

Emma replied, "Let me guess, Ms Blanchard's right?"

"You got it," Jonas said, "Well I have to go find some more shirts. See you around Swan."

Emma watched Jonas disappear down the aisles of clothes. Well maybe she found a friend here in this weird town. Briefly she wondered who he could be when it came to the whole fairytale thing, he could have been Pinocchio, but Emma didn't get those vibes. Her attention went back to Regina and the man called Mr Gold. However she quickly turned her focus on finding another shirt, Regina told her to pick out two more things before they could leave and Emma was ready to go.

"Madam Mayor," greeted the one and only Mr Gold, "This is the last place I would have expected you to be."

Regina schooled her features as she turned to face Mr Gold, "Gold. A pleasure as always. What brings you here?"

Gold gestured to his ward standing by a young blonde girl, "Jonas needed some new clothes. You however being here is a bit of a shock considering you've never been that fond of children."

"I have never minded children," Regina replied vaguely.

She didn't want to tell Gold she had fostered a child, not because she was concerned about him knowing or anything, but because she just wanted to Emma away from him. Though Mr Gold for the most part was harmless without magic, he still owned this and had a substantial amount of power. Regardless the pawnbroker would find out sooner or later that she had fostered a child. It would be better to bite the bullet now.

"To answer your question, I have recently acquired a house guest in the form of a ten year old," Regina explained, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Just then Emma appeared at her side, a red jacket and a grey t-shirt in her arms. Regina ignored the shock of the girl's sudden appearance, in favor of trying to keep Emma hidden from Gold's view which she knew was a useless attempt. As long as Emma was never alone with the man, Regina could handle this moment in time.

"Find everything," Regina asked her with a smile.

Emma nodded, "Yes, now can we go?"

"May we," Regina corrected.

Emma made an exasperated face, "_May we_ go now?"

"Yes, once I pay for all of this we can go," Regina told her, she glanced at Gold to see his expectant look.

"Hello there," Gold said, his eyes on Emma, "You must be our lovely Mayor's foster child. What's your name?"

Emma mustered a polite smile, "My name's Emma Swan. You're Jonas's foster parent right?"

Regina watched as Mr Gold's eyes flashed with something, he answered easily, "That I am. Mr Gold at your service."

Regina smiled tightly, "Mr Gold owns the pawnshop and a good part of Storybrooke."

The smile Gold wore was too imp-like for Regina's liking, "Yes. Well I'll you two enjoy the rest of your day."

With that, Mr Gold walked away on his cane his memories flooding back to him for the second time in two weeks. This was not right. As far as he could tell, Snow White and Prince Charming were asleep. He assumed they must have gone to see their daughter, but changed their minds at the last second. However not before their child saw them or before they could tell her anything.

Anger rushed through his veins, it was still too early, eighteen years too early. How was he supposed to find his son with the curse still intact and the savior was here prematurely? The clocktower hadn't started up again, so he supposed there was a chance that the curse wouldn't be breaking soon. He didn't want to chance it.

He was a patient man, he was not this close to having his son again only to lose the one chance to get him back because the child was here early. Gold watched Regina and Emma leave from over his shoulder, he would figure something out to either send Ms Emma Swan away or get her to break the curse faster than expected. Regardless he wasn't going to let his son slip through his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Update! Thank you to all the follows, favorites and reviewers, you guys are pretty cool!**

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Come on Emma, I'm sure it's not that bad," Regina said from outside the door.

Emma opened the bathroom door, she wore the Storybrooke elementary uniform. Dark green plaid skirt, navy shin socks with matching shoes along with a white polo shirt and sweater. In all her years of going to school, Emma never had to wear a uniform. There was a dress code sure, but not where everyone would wear the same thing all the time. The ten year old scowled at Regina's amused smile.

"I look ridiculous," Emma grumbled, "Do I really have to wear this?"

Regina bent down to fix the crooked sweater, "You look just fine Emma."

Emma frowned when Regina stood up, "This is weird. Do I really have to go school?"

Regina nodded, "You do. But Storybrooke Elementary is a great school. Now come on, we can't waste another minute if you're going to get your hot chocolate."

That seemed to brighten Emma's spirits. While she was a bit excited for school, mostly because her mother was there, she was also incredibly nervous. Most kids never liked her and though she didn't bad in school, it was not where her strengths were. It did not go unnoticed by Regina that the usual conversation that left her ward was missing.

The mayor found it interesting that this young girl who seemed to have no problem riding across the state alone on a bus without any idea as to where she was going, but was nervous about starting school? Well she supposed starting a new school with people she didn't know could be nerve wracking, but still. The mayor had a feeling that there was something else she was missing that seemed to upset the young girl.

A quick stop at Granny's lead to the pair walking to Storybrooke Elementary, Regina realized something was really bothering Emma considering she didn't finish the hot chocolate like she usually did. The two stopped on the sidewalk in front of the school, kids running up the steps and saying goodbye to their parents. Regina took this opportunity to talk to Emma.

"You don't need to be nervous," Regina told the young girl, "It won't be bad."

Emma stared at the school with an almost mournful look, "Yeah, sure."

Emma could think of several things she had seen and experienced that would be worse than a first day at school. Even though school was tough for her, it was often times her only escape from the reality that was her foster care life. It let her forget for a little while. Regina could see Emma was still upset, she bent down and put one hand on Emma's shoulder.

The young girl flinched, she tensed in her spot and didn't relax for several moments.

"It's going to be okay, you'll make friends and learn new things," Regina assured with a smile.

Emma looked back at Regina, "Maybe. You'll pick me up after right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, I will be by those steps at 3:30 waiting for you. Now, walk in there with your head held high like you are a princess and they are peasants."

Emma made an are-you-kidding-me face, "Really?"

"It works like a charm, if you act like you aren't afraid then no one will see your fear," Regina told her.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right about that. Thanks."

Emma straightened her back and walked up the steps with her head held high. When she made it to the doors, she glanced over her shoulder to see Regina still standing in her spot with an encouraging smile. No other foster parents ever dropped her off at school, they didn't even watch to see if she or the others made it to the bus stop. Well one foster parent had watched her step on the bus before, but that was just because Emma had been in charge of a younger foster kid at the house who needed help.

This was different.

Emma waved at Regina before walking inside, feeling a bit more confident than she had earlier.

* * *

Ms Blanchard was excited to start the new day. For whatever reason, she found herself in high spirits. She supposed with the news that the clock tower had moved for the first time in, well ever. As long as she could remember that clock never moved, but the hand definitely had. Not consistently, but the time had read 8:15 for ages.

Mary Margaret shook her head, she started to place all the materials on everyone's desk for their projects today. It was Wednesday which meant the day was mostly filled with activities. Her students voted what day they would rather do spending time doing more fun and less stressful things.

Originally she planned for it to be on Friday, but her students thought having a break in the middle of the week would be nice. Today's focus would be on animals, birds specifically before and after recess when they worked on bird houses.

"Good morning Ms Blanchard," greeted Jonas.

Mary Margaret looked up to see one of her favorite students, "Good morning Jonas. Want to help me set up these materials before the rest of the class arrives?"

Jonas nodded and started to put all their items in place. Though the boy was far from a model student when it came to behavior, Mary Margaret enjoyed having him in her class. He was clever, quick witted and did enjoy learning about new things. Not to mention his home situation had brought her attention to him.

Mr Gold was far from an ideal foster parent as far as anyone was concerned, though nothing bad happened behind those walls, she knew the boy was lonely. He had some friends in class, but the only attention he seemed to get was from acting out. Footsteps broke Mary Margaret's thoughts to see a new student at the entrance. The little girl who was with the mayor.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted, "Good morning."

Emma nodded, "Hi Ms Blanchard, hey Jonas."

Jonas looked up from his task and smiled, "Hey Swan. You starting school today?"

"Duh, why else would I be here," Emma remarked as she walked forward.

Jonas chuckled, but said nothing in response.

Mary Margaret grinned at her students, "Well we are excited to have you here. Most of the students won't start filing in for another few minutes, you can take the empty seat by Paige right here where your name is."

"Okay," Emma said as she moved to the desk.

She looked at her name 'Emma Swan' at the top of the desk. The label had it written in curly writing with two swans, one at the beginning and one at the end. From the looks of it, it was handmade.

Emma looked back at her teacher, "Did you make this?"

Mary Margaret nodded, "I make one for all my students. If you don't like it, I can make you a new one."

Emma shook her head, "No! I mean uh no, no. I really like it, it's pretty. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Mary Margaret said smiling, "Once you've put all your stuff away, would you mind helping Jonas finish putting all of these materials out?"

Emma replied, "Sure."

Once all her stuff was put away, she went over to Jonas and helped move the stuff around. While they worked, Emma noticed that Jonas never moved his left hand from his pocket, it was always just in there. She wanted to ask why, but before she could all the other students started rushing in as the warning bell came on.

Quickly, Emma took her seat and waited for the others to arrive. The desks were arranged into tables, four put together with a fifth one on the end. She sat at back one next to the one that hung off the end, she was facing the window which she liked.

"Hey, you're Emma right," said a girl with curly light brown hair, "I'm Paige."

Emma looked up at her, "Hi. Emma Swan."

Paige took a seat beside her, "It's nice to meet you. If you have any questions, just ask. I'll be your guide for the day."

"More like a fly, all she does is hover," said a boy with black hair and pale skin.

"Stop it, Paige is a great guide," said a girl by his side with wavy blonde hair.

The boy and girl sat across from her, well the girl directly and the boy opposite of Paige. And to Emma's surprise, Jonas sat at the fifth desk hanging off the back.

Paige brought her attention back, "Emma, this is Ava and her brother Nicholas."

The boy, Nicholas, grinned, "Nice to meet you Emma."

"Is it true you're staying with Mayor Mills," asked Ava.

Paige kicked her under the desk, "Ava."

"First off, ow," Ava said with a slight glare, "And second, I was just asking."

Emma answered, "It's okay. I live with the mayor. I'm a foster kid."

Ava nodded, "Like Jonas. Have you moved around a lot?"

"All my life," Emma answered, "Let me guess, you all have only lived here?"

Everyone at her group nodded. Emma expected that, this town was incredibly small and she wondered what it would be like to be permanent based somewhere.

"Okay everyone settle down," Mary Margaret said, "Listen to morning announcements."

The room quieted down, the announcements droned on before the pledge of allegiance was said. Once that was over, everyone took their seats. Emma was waiting for the moment when the teacher would call her out and have her introduce herself to everyone. Those moments were the worst because then she was the center of attention and had to explain her situation. Frankly it was none of their business, but when she was put on the spot she panicked.

However that moment never really came.

Ms Blanchard had told everyone there would be a new student joining the class and to make her feel welcome yesterday. She could tell Emma wouldn't appreciate having to introduce herself in that way, so she wouldn't put her on the spot. Class would go on as usual.

Mary Margaret continued to explain the plan for the day, Emma caught her eye for a moment with a grateful look on her face. Mary Margaret returned her grin for a moment before continuing on. When recess came around, all the other kids rushed out except for Emma and Jonas who hung out by the entrance waiting on her.

The day was going really well, but Emma still didn't feel quite right. She liked Paige, Ava and Nicholas, they seemed really cool and all. It was just odd, she never really hit off with other kids her age like that.

Mary Margaret took a seat by Emma, "Are you okay Emma?"

Emma looked up at her mother, "I uh. Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Mary Margaret asked with a slightly pointed looked despite her soft tone.

Emma leaned back in her chair, "It's nothing really. I promise I'm fine."

"Emma, I know we've only just met, but I want to help you," Mary Margaret told her, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Emma looked at the ceiling, her thoughts swirling with how this woman was supposed to be her birth mother but couldn't remember her. Not to mention the fact that she was Snow White, a fairytale character. It was crazy, but Emma believed it was real. She couldn't tell Ms Blanchard all of that though, so she need an excuse fast.

"I'm just alone is all," Emma muttered, "I knew that would happen, but still. I'll always be alone no matter how many people I'm with. It's hopeless."

Mary Margaret glanced at Jonas who was still standing by the door, "Jonas, do you remember that book I showed you?"

Emma frowned at that response, but she did look over her shoulder to see Jonas was still standing over there. She told him to just leave her here, but apparently he didn't listen. The boy nodded.

"Can you bring it over here," Mary Margaret asked.

Jonas nodded and walked over to the spot where the book was. After a few moments, Jonas pulled out a large and older looking book. Emma's eyes widened slightly at the size, it was probably as big as her desktop, but much thicker. Jonas brought it over and set it down confirming it's large size, though she was slightly disappointed it wasn't as big as her desktop. It was just a bit smaller.

"Thank you Jonas," Mary Margaret said grinning, she looked at Emma, "I found this a week ago in my closet when I was cleaning it out."

Emma stared at the book, the words on the front read 'Once Upon A Time' in old english font. She brushed her fingers over the title, it felt familiar in a way she didn't understand.

_I found this a week ago_.

That stuck out to Emma specifically because a little more than a week ago, this same woman claimed to be her mother. Emma opened the book to see giant pictures and words on the pages, stories that looked just like… fairy tales.

"Fairy Tales," Emma asked as she brought her gaze back to Ms Blanchard, hope in those eyes.

Ms Blanchard nodded, "Yes."

Emma frowned, did her mother remember, "But they aren't real?"

"No, but Fairy tales are meant to remind us of something very important," Mary Margaret told her, "To have hope."

Jonas added, "Plus the stories are pretty interesting."

Emma looked back at the pages trying to hide her disappointment. However her spirits brightened again, this book was actually just what she needed if she was going to break this curse. Hopefully it would tell her everything she needed to know and help her figure out a way to get everyone out of this mess.

This couldn't have been a coincidence. Not to mention Emma was dying on some way to keep track of who was supposed to be who. Mary Margaret was Snow White, Regina the Evil Queen and that was it. She had no idea where her father was, she would have to figure out where he was soon. Who anyone else could be, she had no idea, but maybe this book would help.

"Can I borrow this," Emma asked her eyes still on the pages.

Mary Margaret nodded, "It's yours. And Jonas, you now have someone else to talk to about these stories."

Jonas grinned, "Aye, but later after recess. Let's go Swan."

Emma looked back at Jonas, "Alright, alright I'm coming."

This made Mary Margaret smile. The young blonde put the book into her backpack before getting up from her seat. Emma followed Jonas to the door, but stopped in her tracks.

"Ms Blanchard," she called turning to look at her teacher.

"Yes," answered Mary Margaret who no longer looked like Mary Margaret.

Her pixie cut hair was gone, replaced with long raven waves that were placed into an updo with a large strand hanging over her shoulder. Instead of the sweater and skirt, she now wore a wedding dress like the one in the picture Emma had just been looking at. Snow White stood before her, if only for a moment. Then in the blink of an eye, she looked as she did before.

"Thank you," Emma said with a nod.

Mary Margaret smiled, "You're welcome. Now go have fun."

* * *

3:30 could not come soon enough for Regina. The past two days she had Emma with her while she worked which had been enjoyable, even if she wasn't getting too much work done. However now that Emma was at school, Regina missed the energy the young girl brought to the office and to her house.

This had greatly upset the mayor. How could she be so accustomed to the child when the girl had hardly been there a few days? Not even a week had passed since her arrival. It made no sense, but Regina couldn't spend too much time questioning it. However as soon as 3 o'clock rolled around she went straight to Storybrooke Elementary waiting at the steps for Emma to come out.

With every minute that passed, her excitement and impatience grew. It was the end of the day, what could possibly be taking them so long to wrap it up? The moment the clock struck 3:30, children of all ages exited the school building. Regina kept her eyes out for the blonde haired girl and was disappointed not seeing her right away.

However that disappointment quickly faded when she saw Emma walking out the doors with four other children she didn't know by name except for Jonas. That made Regina happy, Emma had made friends. Green eyes that looked strangely familiar for a moment, almost in a deja vu by sense, found her brown ones. Emma's grin widened, she told her new friends goodbye and raced over to Regina.

"You're actually here," Emma said sliding to a stop in front of her.

Regina chuckled, "Did you think I wouldn't be here?"

Emma shrugged, "Well yeah. No foster parent has ever really waited for me."

"Well I'm not every other foster parent," Regina said grinning, "So tell me, how was your first day at school? I want to hear everything."

Emma grinned widely, she was ready to tell all about her day, minus the book Ms Blanchard had given her. The last thing she needed was for Regina to be suspicious and get onto her. And that fairy tale book would definitely make the Evil Queen come out in some way. It was better to avoid all of that.

Watching from the window in her classroom, Mary Margaret kept her eyes on the young Emma Swan. When she had waved goodbye to the young girl, she heard the faintest cry in the back of her mind followed by a pain in her chest. It sounded like her voice, except broken and filled with sorrow.

_Goodbye Emma_.

Those were the words, but it sounded just so emotional and Mary Margaret had no idea why. Not to mention, the aching pain she felt in her chest as if her heart had been ripped out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Emma barely got any sleep that night. All she could do was read the book, she had to finish all of the stories if she was going to figure this whole mess out. She had seen her parents, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Rumplestiltskin and so many more. She managed to keep the book hidden from Regina, but she knew she couldn't leave it at home in case Regina decided to go through her stuff. But carrying it around everywhere would also get suspicious, even if it was hidden in her bag it could be noticed.

After school, she was going to have to find a place to hide it that she knew it would be safe. For now there was a gap underneath her bed, but above the ground. It was just big enough to hold the book and Emma knew that would be her backup place to hide the book. There was so much in that book that she needed if she was going to make things right.

"Emma," called Regina from the bottom of the stairs, "We're going to be late!"

Emma shouted, "Be down in a sec!"

Quickly, she shoved the book into her backpack and raced out of her room. Regina was still picking her up this afternoon, but the mayor also planned to give Emma a second tour of Storybrooke since she had business to attend to and didn't want to leave Emma alone for so long.

Of course she knew the girl was safe and no one would hurt her, but she just didn't feel comfortable with the idea. This lead to hidden disappointment on Emma's part considering she still needed to explore and find a place to hide the book where Regina wouldn't find it. Emma raced down the stairs to meet Regina at the door, who had a less than pleased look.

"What," Emma asked looking up at her guardian.

"No running in the house remember," Regina told her as she slipped on her coat.

Emma nodded, she picked up her jacket, "Right. Sorry."

"It's okay, now come on, we need to get you to school," Regina said smiling.

The morning went on without a hitch. School wasn't as fun considering Ms Blanchard made them do real work, a couple of worksheets and reading comprehension which was not very fun. Ms Blanchard did her best though to keep the kids entertained and having a good time.

Recess came around, Emma found herself hanging out with Jonas and Ava by the swings while Paige and Nicholas were swinging away. Emma wanted to ask what Jonas thought of the book, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have Ava or the others listen to them talk about fairy tales which were technically childish things. However Jonas was the one to bring it up.

"So Swan, did you like the book," Jonas asked leaning against the metal pole.

Emma glanced at Ava before saying, "Yeah. I couldn't put it down last night. It was really good."

Jonas smiled, "Yeah, do you have a favorite character yet?"

"My favorite is Red Hiding Hood," Ava said grinning, "Having you gotten to her yet?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I read about her. It was really cool that she was the wolf the whole time."

Ava laughed, "Talk about a plot twist."

"Have all of you guys read it," Emma asked curiously.

Jonas answered her, "Aye. Once you've finished reading it, we can include you in our 'meetings'."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "You have meetings about this book? Why?"

"Because it's really cool, for fairytales anyway," said Nicholas from behind them.

Emma jerked at his sudden appearance, Ava just glared at him as she said, "Really Nicholas."

The raven haired boy shrugged, "Sorry. Is Emma joining our club?"

Jonas nodded, "Once she finishes the book."

"That's so exciting," Paige said joining them, "We all make up stories for where they are at the end, plus making up new ones as our favorite characters."

Emma quirked her brows up, "You guys are really into it huh?"

Ava shrugged, "There's not too much else for us to do, but it is a lot of fun."

Paige added, "Plus we're going to get together next week for a sleepover. You should join us!"

Emma thought that sounded cool and maybe fun. Though she wondered how they would react if they knew it was real. Obviously she couldn't tell them that now, they would think she was crazy, but maybe she could use this to her advantage. They could help her figure out who everyone in the town was, especially since they had been here their whole lives, according to the curse anyway.

"Hey tomorrow after school, we're going to the castle to play," Paige said after a moment.

"Oh yeah," Nicholas said getting excited, "You should come with us there too."

Ava grinned, "Yes, come on Emma please say yes. Say you'll come."

Emma looked at the group of kids nervously. She had never really been invited to hang out with other kids before, how could she be certain that they wouldn't just mess with her? So far they seemed fine and going to some castle did sound like it would be a lot of fun. Not to mention she could bring up the subject of identifying everyone in town as character to them which she had a feeling they would get on board with. However doubt still crept in and she just wasn't sure.

Jonas noticed that Emma looked really uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. Even though he wanted her to come, he knew that they shouldn't force her if she really didn't want to join them.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Jonas said coming to her aid.

Emma shook her head, "I've never really been invited out before. I have to ask Regina if it's okay."

Paige spoke next, "If it's too short notice, we can wait until next weekend before the sleepover."

Before Emma could say anything, the bell rang signaling recess was over. Without saying anything else, Emma ran back to the school and the others followed after her with confused expressions. Except for Jonas, he could understand what was going through her mind. Even though he had spent a lot of his life here, he remembered when the other kids didn't really want to be around him and he spent all his time with Mr Gold or by the water. It was because of Ms Blanchard last week that he was able to start branching out a bit more and managed to make some friends. He hoped he could be Emma's friend.

For the rest of day, Emma could only think about what Paige and the others had said about going to the caste tomorrow, wherever the castle was. She hadn't bothered to ask if it was a real castle, she just assumed it was probably one by a playground or something. Ms Blanchard had noticed Emma's more anxious behavior, but decided not to call her out for it just yet.

The school day would be over in another couple of minutes, the students were working on their last assignment and if they finished it they wouldn't have any homework. Emma appeared to be done with it, so Mary Margaret took this opportunity to call her over. This surprised Emma, but she quickly made her way over to the teacher's desk with her worksheet.

"All done," Mary Margaret asked as Emma handed her the sheet.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, is that why you called me over?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "No, I wanted to check on you. Make sure you're doing okay, you looked upset."

Emma shifted from foot to foot, "It was just, well Ava, Paige, Nicholas and Jonas invited me to hang out tomorrow after school."

"Emma, that's so exciting," Ms Blanchard said grinning, but it quickly faded, "Why don't you seem happy about it? Are you nervous?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. This was ridiculous, she had been through way worse situations yet this made her insides shake. It made no sense to Emma, though she decided it was because she was stressed about the curse and eventually was going to want to ask for their help.

If they didn't believe her, they would think she was crazy and likely never speak to her again and maybe even tell someone else about this which would get back to Regina. That would be really really bad and she could forget about saving her parents and everyone else in this town.

Mary Margaret placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, "They are great kids and I know they will be good friends. You have nothing to be worried about."

"If you say so," Emma muttered.

"It's okay to be nervous Emma, but don't let that stop you from having fun," Ms Blanchard told her.

Emma nodded, that made sense, "I guess you're right. Thanks."

The bell rang a few moments later, Emma told her teacher goodbye and went to gather her stuff. Now she just had to ask Regina if she could go hang out with her new friends tomorrow after school. She would wait to see if Regina was in a good mood though, just to be on the safe side.

The mayor stood in the same spot she had yesterday, wearing her pant suit and hair perfectly in place. This was now Regina's new favorite moment of the day, Emma leaving school to greet her and tell her about her day. Ever since the curse had come, Regina had enjoyed herself, but she ran into a few problems after the first two years. She was still alone and everything here was terribly predictable. However she wouldn't really change that.

Though the adventure where the boy, Owen, and his father had arrived was an interesting time. It had made her forget for a little while how alone she truly was and having Emma here gave her that same feeling, only stronger. Though she noticed the sullen look on her wards face which bothered her, she wanted the young girl to smile.

"Hey, why the long face," Regina asked when Emma walked up to her, "Rough day?"

Emma shrugged, not answering.

Regina said, "Emma, you know that's not an answer."

The young blonde looked up at her guardian, a challenge in her eyes that quickly faded when she realized this was a battle she couldn't win.

"It wasn't a bad day," Emma said as they started walking, "Nicholas, Paige, Ava and Jonas invited me to hang out with them tomorrow at some castle."

Regina nodded, "Okay and this upset you? You're making friends, that's a good thing."

Emma frowned, "Not really."

"Why do you say that," Regina asked confused.

"Because," Emma said exasperated.

"Because," Regina prompted.

The ten year old looked away, "It doesn't matter. It's not like you care."

"Emma, I do care," Regina said stopping in her tracks, "I care about you a lot and I want to help you."

Emma had walked a few steps forward, but stopped in her place when she realized Regina was no longer walking with her. Part of her thought she was being unfair, yet she also thought she was right. No one ever actually cared about a foster kid, not the teachers, not the foster parents, not the other kids.

Emma gripped her bag tighter, the only people who my truly care about her were her parents and they didn't even know she _existed_. That was better than them not really caring about her and knowing she was around, unless maybe they didn't care about her either and just needed her to break this curse. Which she couldn't do and she couldn't even find them.

Regina walked over to Emma and stood in front of her, the young girl didn't even react. Something else was eating away at her and Regina felt this tug of desperation to help her and figure out what was wrong.

"Emma," Regina said bending down to be eye level.

Emma glanced up at her with pained green eyes, "I'm alone, always will be and it's better that way."

Regina brought her hand under Emma's chin, the young girl tensed at the action waiting. The mayor thought about moving her hand, but she kept it the. She needed Emma to look into her eyes and know that what she was saying was true.

"Listen to me Emma Swan," Regina started with a firm, but gentle tone, "You may have been alone before, but I promise you, you are not alone here. I care about you and I know those kids just want to be your friend."

"Can we just go on your errands," Emma said clearly over the conversation.

Regina stood up, "We will continue this conversation later and watch the attitude."

Emma said nothing as they walked on. They walked in silence for several minutes, neither one knowing what to say. Emma was so lost and unsure, how was she supposed to save her parents and this whole town? How was she supposed to worry about the possibility of making friends when she was so scared for these people she didn't know?

She was living with the literal Evil Queen, her parents didn't know she existed and she was worried about making friends? That must make her incredibly selfish to be worried about friends when she should have been more worried about this curse. Regina was talking to Granny about something boring and Emma decided to wander to the back where there was a jukebox.

She still had some change from the money she took from the other foster home, she could request a song. However before she could, she heard a loud thud and someone saying 'oh no' at least a dozen times. Curious, she followed the voice to the laundry room. Inside she saw a teenage girl looking at pink sheets.

"Oh no, no," said the teen with a deep frown.

Emma rested a hand against the door frame, "Hey, are you okay?"

The teen jerked in her spot, "Oh! Hi, uh. Yeah, no the sheets. It's the sheets, they're, they're uh pink."

Emma scrunched her nose, "I'm not the biggest fan of pink either. You could try bleach."

This made the teen smiled weakly, "Maybe. It's just uh-"

The teen put the sheets on top of the washer machine and Emma saw her extended stomach. This girl was pregnant, really pregnant at that. Likely could give birth any day now if Emma was judging the size correctly. She had seen pregnant women before and some pregnant teens so it wasn't a new sight for her. She knew a few things about pregnancy, not a whole lot though.

"Congrats," Emma said walking into the laundry room to stand before her.

"The baby could come at any day," the teen said, but she didn't sound too happy about it.

Emma asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I uh never asked," the teen answered softly.

Emma frowned, she titled her head to the side, "You have to ask? Wouldn't you just know?"

The teen chuckled, "Afraid not. Oh!"

"Oh," Emma asked.

The teen grinned, she put a hand on her stomach, "The baby just kicked is all. You want to feel?"

Emma nodded hesitantly. The older blonde took Emma's hand and put on her stomach. After a few seconds, the baby kicked again and Emma jerked her hand in surprise. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but that apparently hadn't been it. The baby actually kicked her!

"That was weird," Emma said as she lowered her hand, "And you feel that _inside_ of _you_?"

"I do," answered the teen with a laugh.

Emma shook her head, "Weird. Well when the baby comes you'll know what it is and can pick out a name."

The teen bit her lip to stop it from trembling, "Well uh, it's just that when the, when the baby comes no one thinks I can do this. And maybe they're right."

"No way," Emma said, "Forget everyone else. You can do this."

"Kid, I-" the teen started.

Emma interrupted her, "My name is Emma and you need to forget everyone else. People _love_ to tell you what you can and can't do. Whatever you're going to do or are considering doing, you have to make that choice yourself."

"It's not that easy Emma," replied the teen girl, she brushed her blonde fly aways out of her face.

Echoes of Emma's past echoed in her ears, everything that was less than pleasant that everyone had told her. How she would never be more than an orphan. That no one would love her. That she was destined to be alone all her life. How she was ungrateful child. How she was just some street rat. That she was just some kid with no family.

Emma didn't want to be any of those things, she just wanted to be herself. Even if she wasn't entirely sure who that was, she hoped to find out one day. An idea came to mind. Maybe that was how she could beat the curse, but showing everyone here that they weren't alone. She knew what it was like to be alone, maybe if she made everyone else not feel alone that she could help them and not feel so alone herself.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "It never is. People, they are going to tell you who are you're whole damn life. You just, you just gotta punch back and say no, this is who I am. Prove 'em wrong and stuff like that."

"You might have a point there," said the teenage girl, she smiled and extended her hand out, "My name is Ashley."

Emma grinned, she took her hand, "Nice to meet you. Now, tell me. What are you going to do to change things around you?"

Ashley sighed, she leaned back against the washers and rubbed her stomach, "I don't know. I uh, I have a deal with Mr Gold that he would find the baby a home-"

"What," Emma practically shrieked.

Ashley jumped slightly.

Emma rubbed her arm, "Sorry, that was loud. I mean it's your choice, but don't give your baby away. Cause then they'll wonder for the rest of their life why would anyone give me up, even if the intentions were good. Trust me. I know."

Ashley frowned, "You know?"

"I'm a foster kid, a family took me in when I was baby until I was three, but they had their own kid so they sent me back," Emma said with a shrug, "My parents just left me, good reason or not…."

Emma shoved her hands into her pockets, sorrow washed over her as she thought of her own mother and father. Maybe she kind of understood it was for her benefit, but she was not a fool. They sent her away for their benefit along with everyone else in this weird town. And that was unfair, but still Emma was bothered by it.

Ashley wasn't sure what she could. Looking at this young girl, Ashley knew that she had a point. Maybe giving her baby away was not the right choice to make. Of course she wanted her baby to have a good life, but did that mean she shouldn't try? That she should just give up? No, she shouldn't.

"Emma!"

Emma looked over her shoulder then back at Ashley, "I have to go, but I hope things work out for you."

With that, Emma took off running leaving Ashley to her thoughts as she absently rubbed her stomach. It was there she decided she was going to try for this baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

News that Mr Gold's shop had been broken into would spread like wildfire the next day. It was all Jonas could really talk about at school since he worked in the Pawn Shop most days. Mr Gold seemed to be confident that he knew who broke into the shop, though Jonas had no idea.

Emma had an idea and as soon as school ended, she had to find Ashley. Last night she had been reading more of the fairytale stories and found out that Cinderella had promised Rumplestiltskin her first born. As far as Emma could tell, Mr Gold was after Ashley for her baby because of giving the baby to someone else. That meant she not only found two characters from the book in the town, she had an idea on how to stop Mr Gold. She was going to need Jonas' help though along with her new friends.

When the school day finally ended, she sprinted to Regina and asked, "Can I go to the park, well a castle park with my friends right now?"

Regina blinked twice, "I don't know Emma. With the break in at Gold's-"

"Please Regina," Emma said putting her hands together, "We won't be long. Besides, you told me that I should hang out with them cause it was good that was I making friends. Remember yesterday?"

Regina bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Sure, it would not be the worst thing she could let Emma do, besides the two did have a good talk about why she was feeling low the other day. Perhaps Emma had taken the discussion to heart and was trying to reach out to the other kids in her own way.

Even though Regina was still hesitant, she was worried about the break in, but she supposed it would be fine. Besides, Graham told her that the one who broke into Gold's shop was a teenager and heavily pregnant, so the likelihood of her attacking some ten year olds was incredibly slim.

Regina checked her watch, "Okay, you may for one hour. If you are not at Granny's by 4:40, you can forget about having sundaes this weekend."

Emma gaped at that, but agreed, "Okay fine. Thank you."

Regina watched with interest as Emma sprinted back to her friends, eagerly talking about something. A sigh escaped her, now she had to talk to Graham about this Ashley business.

Emma raced back to her friends who were still on the steps, "I can come now. Paige, Ava and Nicholas, you guys go see if you can find Ashley. Check Granny's, check her house, check anywhere she has been before. Jonas and I are going to see Mr Gold."

"Shouldn't we leave this to the police or adults in general," Paige said sheepishly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "No. The police aren't really involved. Jonas, you said that Gold hadn't pressed charges right?"

Jonas nodded, "Aye. He said he didn't want to, he just wanted to find her."

"But Sheriff Graham is still involved," Paige argued, "We could get into trouble for this."

Ava nudged Paige, "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Emma sighed, "Paige, if anyone asks we're just exploring or goofing around or being curious. No one will bat an eye at us about it. All you guys have to do is find Ashley and make sure she doesn't leave town. I've got her back."

"I hope you know what you're doing Swan," Jonas said rubbing the back of his neck.

Emma grinned, "I do. Paige, you have the walkie talkie?"

Paige held it up. Jonas pulled out his own Wallis talkie before Emma had to ask. Emma thought her plan was full proof and genius. Ashley was hiding, which meant at some point she would try to skip town. It was up to Ava, Nicholas and Paige to find her before she left town by going to her usual spots and unusual spots.

A heavily pregnant teenager could not get that far. In the meantime, Emma and Jonas would talk to Mr Gold and find out what they could to do stop him from taking Ashley's baby. Jonas told her that was near impossible, once Mr Gold made a deal he never broke it. However Emma was not so certain about that, they couldn't debate especially with the clock ticking by.

Emma and Jonas ran all the way to Gold's shop, as fast as their feet would carry them. The two kids burst through the door several minutes later, out of breath and gasping for air much to the slight amusement of Mr Gold. He wasn't expecting his foster son to arrive here so soon and he was more surprised to see Emma Swan was with him.

"Hello Jonas, Ms Swan," Mr Gold said putting the items down.

"Ashley broke... into your shop to... keep the baby," Emma said still panting, she made it to the front of the counter with Jonas at her side, "You have to let her keep it."

Mr Gold made a tsk, "I'm afraid that's not how deals work. Not to mention, you kids have no business being involved with this."

"Age doesn't matter right now," Emma argued.

Mr Gold replied amused, "Of course it does. You and Jonas are ten, this is strictly adult business."

"Gold, please hear us out," Jonas said a bit hoarsely.

"Ashley is hardly an adult," Emma countered, "She's just scared. You can't take the baby."

"If Ashley is hardly an adult, then why should she keep the baby," Mr Gold asked curiously, "I have someone who will pay Ashley handsomely for the baby and give the child a good home."

"She sold the baby," Jonas said in surprise.

Mr Gold replied, "Don't over simplify it. Ashley is going to give me the baby or I press chargers, she did break into my shop."

"No jury will put her in jail when her only reason for stealing was to keep her baby," Emma said matter of factly, "She took a contract didn't she?"

Mr Gold said nothing.

Emma continued, "She took the one thing that showed the deal! You can't go through with this Mr Gold. A jury won't put her in jail, if you go to court they will dig up _everything_ you don't want seen. I bet that there's a lot of stuff you don't want out into the open that would certainly come up with a case. You want to take that chance?"

"I happen to like my odds," Mr Gold said.

Emma smirked, "No you don't."

Jonas elbowed Emma, she just shoved his arm away and kept her gaze in the pawnbroker. She was not going to back down on this fight. To her and Jonas' surprise, Mr Gold smiled at her.

"You have no fear eh Ms Swan," Mr Gold said, "I like that. It's cocky or presumptuous, but either way I think you could be an ally."

"Will you let Ashley keep the baby," Jonas asked curiously,

Mr Gold leaned on his cane, "Not yet. You see, contracts, _deals_, are the foundation of civilizations existence. You really want Ashley to keep the baby, are you willing to make a deal with me Ms Swan?"

"Tread carefully Emma," Jonas warned her softly.

Emma swallowed, "What could I possibly have or do that you want?"

Mr Gold shrugged, "Who knows. You seem quite the resourceful little girl, I'm sure there is something you can offer me. For now, let's just say, you owe me a favor."

Emma thought for a moment, she extended her hand over the counter, "Deal. Ashley keeps the baby, I owe you a favor."

Mr Gold shook her hand, "Deal. Now there is still the matter that Ashley is missing."

Emma replied, "Don't worry. We're on it. Jonas, come on."

Emma took Jonas's left wrist, but he jerked his arm away from her sharply much to her surprise. He pushed his hand into his left pocket and followed her out quickly before she could be bothered to ask what that was about. Once they were outside, Jonas started talking into the walkie talkie.

Ava explained how they found out that Mr Gold wanted Ashley's baby, which Emma and Jonas already knew, but also that it was the father's, father's fault. The baby's dad, Sean, had been forced to leave Ashley because his dad got her the deal with Mr Gold. That was new to Emma and Jonas. Nicholas had managed to find Sean, who worked near Granny's, and convinced him to come to Granny's where Ashley was. Ruby had helped them.

It turned out that Ashley was hiding at Granny's when she went into labor. Ruby had called the ambulance and now they were rushing to the hospital. How all of that happened while Emma and Jonas were with Gold, Emma had no idea. She figured that it must have taken a bit longer for her and Jonas to get to Gold than for the others to split up and find out all that stuff. Either way she was pleased, because now that Ashley had been found, Emma could tell her that the baby was safe.

By the time Emma made it to the hospital with Jonas, not only had the baby been born, but she knew that Regina was going to be pissed since it was almost 4:40 and Emma was not going to make it to Granny's in time. Luck however was on her side, possibly, when she saw Regina in the lobby. When the mayor spotted Emma and Jonas, the expression was not pleasant. Emma inhaled sharply, okay maybe luck was not on her side.

"Jonas, may I speak with Emma alone," Regina said, it was not a request.

Jonas have Emma a sympathetic look before shuffling over to his friends who were sitting in the waiting area, each exhausted. Emma bit her lip as she looked up at Regina's annoyed and disappointed face. This was it, this was when the other shoe would drop. Despite herself, Emma felt her shoulders tremble. The only thing she was certain of protecting her was the fact that their were other people around. It was her only protection unless Regina took her to an empty room or waited until they were back at the manor.

"The park was a lie," Regina said, "You know I don't tolerate lying Emma."

Emma frowned, "How do you know I wasn't at the park?"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Graham saw you and Jonas running through town, away from the park. I am disappointed in you Emma, why did you lie to me?"

"I was trying to help Ashley. Mr Gold, he was going to take her baby," Emma said, her tone a bit desperate.

"Ms Boyd had an agreement with Mr Gold to place the baby in a home in exchange for money," Regina explained simply.

Emma stomped her foot, "She practically sold her baby cause she was scared."

"Do not stomp your foot at me," Regina said sharply.

"Regina, I know I lied about the park, but it was to help her," Emma said earnestly, her shoulders sagged, "I know what it's like to be that baby sent away."

Regina's shoulder lowered as well, "Oh Emma-"

"I just wanted to help them," Emma said with a pout, she started talking a mile a minute "I'm sorry I lied to you, really I didn't mean to upset you, but I knew you wouldn't agree otherwise and time was running out so I had to do it. There was no other way. Plus now everything is fine and Mr Gold won't take her baby anymore because we made a deal and-"

"Emma slow down, what do you mean you made a deal with Mr Gold," Regina questioned with a frown.

Emma explained, "Mr Gold said he would let Ashley keep the baby if I did him a favor, so I said yes."

"Emma, do not ever do that again," Regina said sternly, "Mr Gold is not someone to mess around with."

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah, well neither am I. He doesn't scare me. Besides, it worked out and Ashley can keep her baby, plus Sean and Ashley can be together. They can be a, a family."

Regina placed her hands on the young girl's shoulder, "I'm glad you want to help people, but you should not have gone behind my back and made that deal. You should have let the adults handle this."

"If I would have done that, Ashley would still be giving up her baby," Emma said sadly.

Regina sighed, "Okay, perhaps this time maybe the adults weren't so great. I will say I am proud of what you have accomplished today, you and your friends. It was, admirable for you to go out of your way to help Ashley like that."

Emma's chest swelled, "Really? You're proud? You aren't mad?"

Emma couldn't believe it. She had been nervous about what Regina would do to her for lying, which was one of the rules the mayor did not have tolerance for. Even though Regina said she wouldn't hurt her, Emma knew adults could be liars and change their mind. They said one thing, mean something else and now she has new scars. Yet, looking at her foster parent she didn't feel any fear or nervousness. She felt excited.

"I'm still very upset, but because of your good intentions and no one was hurt, I think I can let this slide-" Regina didn't get the chance to finish since Emma had launched herself at her and hugged her.

Regina was stunned for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around Emma's small frame. A rush of warmth went through her as Emma squeezed her just a bit tighter. This display was an incredible surprise, but Regina enjoyed it nonetheless and smiled sweetly. Later on she would have a talk with Emma about lying and running off to Gold like she did, but for now she would enjoy the moment. Eventually Regina knew she would need to speak to Gold and get Emma out of the deal.

Emma pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay," Regina assured her, she smiled sweetly, "More than okay."

Emma nodded, "Am I in trouble?"

Regina pursed her lips, "We'll talk about it later. For now, why don't you go tell Ashley the good news and say hi to her daughter."

Emma's eyes sparkled. The look in them sent a sense of deja vu through Regina, but she could not figure out where. Before she could think on it more, the ten year old took off to talk to her friends before going to see the baby. Regina could only grin at the sight. Emma appeared to talk excitedly through the window view, the smile Ashley wore followed by the hug the teen ages Emma told Regina all she needed to know. Not to mention the teen boy, Sean, ruffling Emma's blonde curls with a good natured.

Even though Regina knew things in her town were changing, she figured it was just Emma's bright personality and enjoyed it. After letting Emma and her friends all get a turn to see the baby, it was getting late and visitation hours were over.

All the kids rushed off home while Emma and Regina were getting ready to go. Emma stopped though, she had to go to the bathroom so Regina waited in the lobby while Emma searched for one. It took a few minutes, but she finally found it, only to be stopped by Mary Margaret.

"Emma, what are you doing here," asked the school teacher.

Emma smiled, "Hi Ms Blanchard. Long story short, I saved Ashley from selling her baby to Mr Gold."

"I guess that makes you hero," Mary Margaret commented with interest, "Did she give birth already?"

Emma beamed, "Yeah, she had a girl and named her Alexandria, Alex for short."

"How sweet," Mary Margaret said.

"What are you doing here," Emma asked, "Don't teachers spend all their time at school?"

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Not at all. I do other things outside of school, for example I volunteer here to help the patients. I'm on my final round before heading home."

"Mind if I join you real quick," Emma asked, bathroom break and Regina waiting momentarily forgotten.

"I don't see why not," Mary Margaret said, she nodded her head to the side, "I'll introduce you to the patient I visit the most."

Emma followed after Mary Margaret upstairs to a room, her mind briefly wandered back to Regina waiting, but she wouldn't have to wait long. Besides, the mayor was about to take a phone call anyway so she wasn't in that much of a hurry. Mary Margaret lead Emma to a room that would have a comatose patient inside.

Through the windows, Emma recognized the man lying there on the hospital bed instantly. It was the man from the forest, it was her dad. Emma visibly deflated at the sight. With her mom awake and walking around, there was a chance she could get the memories back, but her dad… Him being in a coma was almost worse than him being awake and not knowing who she was.

What if he was trapped in a horrible nightmare? Or what if he was aware and couldn't do anything? What if he was aware, but didn't know anything? Emma walked inside behind Mary Margaret, her gaze never leaving the man.

"Do you know who he is," Emma asked softly.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I don't, no one does actually. We call him John Doe since no one has claimed him."

Emma walked over and stood by his side, "That's so sad. He's all alone then?"

"Yes, he is," Mary Margaret said coming to her side, "But that's why me and all the other volunteers come to visit him. We tell him stories or read to him, leave him flowers and cards."

"Can he hear us," Emma asked looking back at her teacher with hopeful eyes.

Mary Margaret frowned, "The doctors don't know, but I like to think he does. Me and several other volunteers read to him from time to time. Oh look at the time! The visiting hours are almost up, so we have to make this fast."

Emma looked back at her father, "John Doe, my name is Emma Swan. I hope you wake up soon so that we can meet in person. And so that you can meet Mary Margaret cause she visits you all the time."

Emma leaned in closer and whispered, "Don't worry dad, I'm here, but you have to wake up."

When nothing happened, Emma stepped back beside Ms Blanchard. After a few moments, the pair walked out of room and headed to the lobby. Though Emma raced ahead in order to meet Regina there before Ms Blanchard could be seen by the mayor. That worked out for the best.

The pair made their way home, had dinner together where Regina explained why she was upset with Emma and Emma just said she wouldn't do it again. That was technically a lie, since the young girl had a feeling she would likely being this again. Regina also had that idea in mind, but for now she would let it pass. If this did become an issue, she knew action would need to be taken and it would be fine.

"Now on Monday, I cannot pick you up after school at 3:30," Regina informed her, "I have a therapy appointment and forgot to change it. Next time I'll have it during the day so you don't have to wait. For now you can go to Granny's after school or you can meet me there at 4:15."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "You go to therapy, why?"

"I had hit a particularly low point some years back, so I decided it couldn't hurt to talk to a professional sometimes," Regina answered simply.

That satisfied Emma, but she had another question, "You said Granny's or meet you there, does the elementary school not have an after school program?"

Emma had a lot of experience when it came to staying after school far later than normal. Usually the teachers just told the kids to work on some homework for a bit, then take them to the playground before bringing them back inside to do more work. Typically the bus would just take her back to the homes, but sometimes if she had an activity after and missed the bus, foster parents would forget at times.

By Emma's fourteenth home, when she was in second grade, one guardian was fed up with having to get her late or get a call that she was still there waiting. He made it very clear not to participate in any activities again. Emma hadn't joined a club or sport since. Regina had visibly tensed at the question despite her efforts to appear unbothered.

The reason the mayor did not want Emma to stay at after school care was because of a teacher by the name of Ms Blanchard. For no reason that anyone could guess in town, the mayor despised the sweet woman. The last thing Regina wanted was for Emma to be around the teacher anymore than she had to be.

"Storybrooke does have an after school program, I figured you would not want to stay at school any longer than you needed to," Regina reasoned.

Emma tilted her head to the side slightly, "Yeah, having to stay at school so late isn't really fun."

Emma wasn't that bothered by not being able to stay at the after care school program on Monday. When Regina first mentioned it, she thought it would be the perfect time to talk to Ms Blanchard about the book. Maybe see if anything sounded or looked familiar. However Emma was slightly relieved she could leave the school to meet Regina elsewhere, especially at Hopper's office because then she couldn't forget about her. Plus, she still didn't know exactly how to act around the teacher since she knew the truth and the older woman didn't. It hurt the ten year old more than she could ever admit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my life as I was the past two weeks. I always write once a day at the very least and I went days without writing a single word because I had so much stuff to do. It was a nightmare. But having been able to catch break was able to work on this and my other stories along with some story requests which was fantastic. This week is going to be a posting kind. Okay, on the with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The weekend had gone by incredibly quickly. When Regina wasn't working, the pair hung out together doing work, playing or watching movies. Emma was not used to the attention, but she had to admit she enjoyed this attention better than the negative attention she had in the past. It was easy for Emma to forget that this woman was the Evil Queen, who had done horrible things in the last.

Since Emma had read the book, she knew almost every dark thing this woman had done. Yet her backstory showed Emma that there was a reason, even if it was blown out of proportion. It was Halloween and Emma has the time of her life. Originally was supposed to sleepover at Paige's house, but she wasn't ready to tell them about the fairytales and feigned a stomach ache causing Regina to get her.

Not that her foster mother minded, truth be told she didn't like the silence with Emma gone. Though Emma didn't feel much sleeping, claiming her stomach was still upset and wouldn't go away. Regina knew she wasn't actually sick though. Regina knew Emma was a stubborn girl, so the likelihood of her admitting she wasn't feeling well let alone asking to leave a sleepover meant she wanted to get out of there for whatever reason.

It was also a school night so there was that. For now, she wouldn't press it, but eventually she would ask. Emma was in her own world now. Currently Emma was sitting on the couch making plans for her mission careful to keep it hidden under another project Incase Regina came to look at it. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Regina, someone's at the door," Emma called when Regina didn't come down the stairs.

Another rule that had been added was Emma was not allowed to answer the door. Something to do about safety that Emma didn't get, but she needed to stay on Regina's good side as long as she possibly could. She heard footsteps and the door opening, Emma strained to listen to the conversation.

"Graham," Regina said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I, I uh," Graham tripped over his words.

He said something Emma couldn't hear. Regina started talking lower as well, Emma could barely hear the words 'not now', 'wolf' 'Emma's asleep' and 'midnight'. Emma quickly put her papers away into her bag, she moved over to the side of the living room, the wall separating her from the foyer. However by that point, the door was closed and the conversation over. Regina stood in the door frame with an expectant look.

"What," Emma asked confused.

"Eavesdropping I see," commented Regina.

Emma shook her head, "You guys were just talking while I was lying on the floor. I didn't get the chance to eavesdrop cause you both talked really low and when I stood up, it was silent."

"Uh huh," Regina said, though she wasn't too convinced.

"I really wasn't eavesdropping," Emma said honestly.

Regina nodded, "Good, because eavesdropping isn't polite."

"What were you and Graham talking about," Emma asked as Regina sat down on the couch.

"Adult business," Regina answered simply, "Though he didn't look well."

"Is he sick," Emma asked taking a seat on the floor.

Regina sighed, "He could be coming down with something. I'll talk to him about it when I see him next."

**That night around four am. **

Emma had woken up to the sound of a wolf howling. There weren't any wolves in Maine, so hearing the howl caused her sole slight panic. Though it quickly left since wolves likely wouldn't wander into town or try to go into a house since most animals avoid humans. Despite herself, she still gripped her baby blanket under the covers.

When sleep didn't find her, she decided to venture outside her room to the kitchen to grab some water. However when she made it downstairs, she was surprised and barely managed to hold a scream when she saw sheriff Graham. Luckily the sound died on her lips when he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"What are you doing here," Emma asked confused, "How did you get in here?"

Graham lowered his arms, "I had stopped by to drop something off for Regina when I, I almost passed out. She didn't want me to drive or walk around town in this state, so I laid on the couch for a bit until I fell asleep. I was just getting ready to go."

Emma frowned, more than 90 percent of what the sheriff said was a lie. Whatever he came here for, Emma had a feeling it was the adult business that Regina mentioned earlier. A shudder went through the ten year old, that was way too much information.

"Did you uh, uh by any chance hear that," Graham asked slightly out of breath.

Emma tilted her head to the side, "The howling?"

Graham's eyes lit up, "Yes. Yes the howling. You heard it?"

"Yeah, it woke me up," Emma said, "Why? Are you going to look for it?"

Graham looked away with a pained expression, in the low light Emma could see the shine of sweat on his forehead. Regina has mentioned he might have been coming down with something, but perhaps this was more. Thanks to the storybook, Emma was able to match a few more people she had come in contact with to a fairytale character. Sheriff Graham was the huntsman, he was supposed to kill her mom, but ended up sparing her. Emma saw an opportunity, she remembered in the story the huntsman's guide was a wolf, perhaps the wolf was calling out to him.

"Hey Graham, have you ever seen a wolf," Emma asked curiously.

Graham looked shaken, "I uh, I have."

Emma went on, "Did it have one blood red eye and a black one?"

The surprise on Graham's face could have easily been mistaken for horror, "How did you?"

"That was the wolf in your dream, what else did you see in your dream," Emma asked as she rushed in front of Graham.

The sheriff froze for a moment, he continued slightly breathless, "I was in the woods, hunting and I killed a deer. The wolf was there. Then I, I saw Mary Margaret, but she had long wavy hair instead of short hair. And Regina, she wore an elegant black gown."

"Did you tell Regina what you saw," Emma asked slowly.

Graham nodded, "Only the part about the wolf. Why?"

Emma sighed, "Good. Don't tell her what else you saw, it's really important. We can't talk here, but let's just say that not everything is as it seems. Tomorrow, go to Ms Blanchard's classroom and ask two questions, how long you have known her and when or how did you meet."

"Why," Graham asked confused.

"I'll explain later, just ask her those questions because I know you can't answer them and neither can she," Emma said softly, "Ask anyone those questions and you'll see no one can answer them. Report back to me when you can."

Without another word, Emma left the sheriff alone and went back to her room. After that conversation, sleep came just a bit easier even though she was brimming with excitement. Graham was remembering the last, he was breaking his own version of the curse. This was incredible and amazing, if the curse broke for him, then that could give Emma clues on how to break the curse for others. Not to mention if he did get his memories back, that meant he could help her. Emma slept with a big smile on her face that night, maybe there was enough hope to end this curse.

* * *

It was during recess when Graham stopped by the school to speak with Mary Margaret. The kids were all filing out, except for Emma and Jonas who were helping to put some items away. The pair had become the classroom helpers officially, though Emma hated chores, she liked feeling useful. Plus it gave her the excuse to spend more time with her mom. When Graham arrived, Emma could barely hide her excitement.

"Graham," Mary Margaret greeted, "What's wrong, everything okay?"

Graham glanced at Emma and Jonas, he hesitated. Mary Margaret understood, she looked at her students, "Why don't you two head out to recess? Graham will help me finish up."

Jonas was already walking away before Ms Blanchard finished, Emma looked reluctant to leave, but she knew she couldn't stay. Her green eyes found Graham's and the sheriff was reminded of the conversation they had in the early hours of the morning. Emma still found it weird that he had been in the house so late, but it wasn't any of her business.

Once Graham was sure the kids were gone, he stared at Mary Margaret and tried to gather what courage he had. Unbeknownst to him, Emma was standing outside the door with Jonas. He tried to ask what she was doing, but Emma told him to shut up or leave. He chose to keep his mouth shut.

Graham spoke uneasily, "I think, I think we know each other."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Of course we do."

"No, no, I mean like not from Storybrooke," Graham explained shakily.

Mary Margaret frowned, "If not here then where?"

Graham swallowed, "I don't know, another place. Somewhere, somewhere else." When Mary Margaret didn't answer, Graham continued, "How long have we known each other?"

When Emma first told him to ask the questions, he ha tried to answer himself and found that he couldn't. The young ten year old had said that he wouldn't be able to answer and that neither would Mary Margaret. The school teacher opened her mouth to answer, but no words came to her. It was a simple question, one she knew she should have been able to answer. Yet, she had no idea how long she had known Graham. She just, had always known him.

"I don't know, awhile," Mary Margaret answered.

Graham asked next, "Do you remember how we met?"

Once again, Mary Margaret opened her mouth without an answer, "I, I don't know."

"Me neither," Graham said softly, "I can't, I can't remember how or when I met anyone. Isn't that strange?"

"I think that's just part of life," Mary Margaret said, "Things just get hazy."

Graham shook his head, "Do you, do you believe in other lives?"

Mary Margaret frowned, "Like Heaven?"

"No, like past lives," Graham said.

"Not really," Mary Margaret answered, her concern grew, "Graham, what is going on? You, you don't look good."

Mary Margaret pressed the back of her hand to the sheriff's forehead, her eyes widened in surprise. When he walked in, she noticed his skin was flushed and his breathing was labored, but after touching his forehead she knew he was sick.

"Graham, you are burning up," Mary Margaret said, she put her hands on his shoulders, "Go home and get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel much better after you've gotten some sleep."

Graham nodded, "Yeah, yeah. You're right, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's okay," Mary Margaret assured, "Take care of yourself alright."

Graham nodded to her silently. He walked out of the room and into the mostly empty hall. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Emma and her friend standing there by the corner. Though he wanted to comment on the eavesdropping these kids had participated in, he couldn't bring himself to. Emma was right about the questions and he had no idea how to feel about it.

"Well," Emma asked expectantly.

Graham shook his head, "You were right about the questions… I uh, I need to go home and get some rest."

Emma looked like she wanted to stop him, but she nodded, "Yeah, think over it some more. Tomorrow, before school on your rounds there's something I have to show you. Now get going."

Graham didn't say anything, he walked away from the kids and went back to the station. His mind still spinning with the conversation and the dreams.

"What is going," Jonas asked Emma, he was lost.

"Nothing you need to know right now," Emma answered as she started to move past him.

He caught her wrist, "Not good enough. Swan, what was that all about?"

Emma yanked her arm out of his grip, "I just said you don't need to know right now."

"Why not," Jonas asked, "Come on, tell me. I can keep a secret."

Emma bit her lip. Telling Jonas now without any of the proof on her was not something she wanted to do. However, she figured if she could put the seeds of doubt now, they would grow into belief when she told him about the fairytales being real.

"Ask anyone how long you've known them or how did you meet them," Emma told him, she started to walk away, "I guarantee no one will have a straight answer because they don't remember and neither do you."

Jonas stood there for a moment confused. If not for the clock tower ringing to that it was noon, he likely would have spent all of recess and lunch in that spot. Once he got outside, he found Emma playing tag with Paige and Nicholas. Jonas went to Ava who was on the swings.

"Ava, I have to ask you something," Jonas said.

Ava sighed, "For the last time, you can't have the hat."

"What, no this isn't about that though I earned it," Jonas replied, he shook his head, "Ava. Do you remember how we met? Or how long we've known each other?"

Ava opened her mouth to reply, but no words came as she swung back and forth. Apparently not knowing the answer shocked her enough that she slowed down her swinging until she stopped.

Ava looked at him with a frown and slightly panicked look, "I don't know. I don't remember ever meeting you, I've just always known you."

Jonas nodded, "I can't remember when I met you, or Nicholas or Paige or so far anyone who I've thought of."

"I guess the memory faded," Ava said as she slipped off the swing, "I mean weren't we small kids when we met?"

Jonas rolled his eyes, "We would remember that, can you remember meeting Paige or Ms Blanchard? What about Granny and Ruby? Marco or Graham?"

"What about Granny and Ruby," Paige asked as she stopped by her friends. Nicholas and Emma stopped with her to join the conversation.

Jonas looked at Emma, "You are the only person I can remember meeting. I know I've known you for roughly a week."

Emma swallowed thickly, she didn't think he would tell Ava or the others that yet. Now she was very close to being caught between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't bring up the fairytale thing now, but now she wasn't sure what to do. Jonas seemed pretty adamant about this though, odds are he wouldn't leave it alone because of his stubbornness. Telling them was not an option today. The only reason she was okay with telling Graham was because his curse was likely breaking, plus he was out of it so he couldn't rationalize the belief away.

"You haven't known me long, so that makes sense that you remember," Emma said weakly. She didn't want to get rid of his doubts, but she couldn't be called out like this. This was not at all how she imagined this day going.

Ava spoke next, "True, but I don't remember meeting Jonas or even you Paige."

Paige frowned, she thought for a moment before saying, "I, I don't remember meeting you either, any of you actually."

"Except Emma," Jonas said, he leaned forward slightly, "Why is that?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, it's your town. This place is weird enough as it is."

"Don't back out of this now, you know something," Jonas said with a narrowed gaze, "Why else would Graham say that you were right about the questions? Swan, tell us what's going on here. We're your friends."

Nicholas spoke next, "Yeah Emma, we're here for you and want to know."

"But how would she know anything, she just got here," Paige argued unsurely.

Jonas came to Emma's defense, "She was the one who had sheriff Graham ask people those questions, he and the others couldn't come up with the answers. Neither can we. That's strange."

Paige said nothing else, but she looked visibly disturbed by the conversation.

Emma sighed, "Just ask the questions to anyone you can. I can't, I can't tell you what I know yet."

"Not good enough, come on you have to tell us more," Ava said.

Emma shook her head, "No. You won't believe me if I tell you now. Guys, just ask those questions and I'll explain more later, if you still want me there."

"Of course we still want you there," Paige said, "Okay everyone, sleepover at my house this weekend. We'll talk about the book and Emma can tell us what she thinks is going on."

"It's a conspiracy," Nicholas remarked.

Ava scoffed, "Sure it is. There probably is a different reason for all this."

Emma said nothing in response. Her green eyes found Jonas' blue ones. He did not look pleased by this verdict, but Emma could tell that he was holding his tongue and not saying so. This bothered her more than it should have. Why did he care so much? And why did she care so much that he was upset, with her?

Jonas didn't know why he was so angry about this, he just knew he was upset and wanted answers that apparently this new girl in Storybrooke had. The fact that he couldn't remember meeting anyone in Storybrooke terrified him, especially since he just knew he hadn't lived here his whole life. There had to have been a point in time where he wasn't here, otherwise he would know who his birth parents were by name or the people here would have known.

He had spent time in the foster system as a younger kid, he was certain he had a sibling at one point. He hit a wall, he kept hitting walls and the more he thought about it, a headache came to take his concentration. All he could do the rest of the day was think about it. The phantom pain of his left hand flared up which didn't help his mood.

When the school day ended, he decided to walk to the pawn shop so he could ask Mr Gold those questions. Backpack over his right shoulder, he walked inside the shop with the familiar bells ringing. He walked to the back of the shop to Mr Gold polishing some glass items. Mr Gold had an interesting morning, when he had been doing some gardening in the woods he was approached by sheriff Graham who was out of sorts. The sheriff was looking for a wolf and appeared feverish.

It was not hard for Mr Gold to piece together that the sheriff was remembering his past life, before the curse was cast. Gold had decided then that if the curse was going to break earlier than expected, he would be sure to push that process along. The pawnbroker looked away from his work to see Jonas had entered the room and appeared obviously upset about something.

The two were not close, at all really. They fought more than they had civil conversations. Gold figured it was part of his curse, to have a son right there that he could never really have. A reminder of his time with his true son before the untimely split. The pawnbroker was slightly reminded of the time his son had come to him one day, looking upset much Jonas. Even though Gold had his memories, he still had no idea who this boy could be. Though his blue eyes looked familiar, it wasn't much to go off of.

"What's the matter Jonas," Gold asked putting the items down, "Rough day at school?"

Jonas set his bag down on the floor and took a seat in front of the little table, "Gold, do you, do you remember how we met? Or how long ago?"

The pawnbroker searched his cursed memories, but found nothing, "I can't say that I do."

"Me neither," Jonas said, his shoulders sagging.

Mr Gold frowned, "Well now you were younger and I am getting old. Memories are never truly forgotten, they just become a bit harder to recall."

"What about anyone else," Jonas asked leaning forward, "Like Mayor Mills? Or Marco? You remember meeting any of them?"

"I don't," Mr Gold said trying to look surprised, "What brought this on Jonas?"

The young boy didn't answer right away. He simply picked up the clipboard for inventory and walked to the curtain as he muttered, "Doesn't matter."

"Jonas, wait," Mr Gold said.

Jonas stopped in the doorway, holding the clipboard and curtain in his right hand as he looked back at his guardian. In that moment, Mr Gold had never seen Jonas look so much like the little boy that he was. Perhaps with the arrival of Emma Swan, everyone's curses would be breaking before the large scale one could.

Gold continued, "I know our relationship is not the best, but if something is the matter, you can tell me. I can help."

Jonas said nothing in response. He just nodded his head and left the room to go through inventory before doing his homework like he did most days. Mr Gold wondered who the boy was and where he had come from, not to mention what would happen when the curse broke. This lead to another thought, when the curse broke and he did find his son, how would he react?

Would Jonas still want to stay with him? Would Baelfire want Jonas gone? Gold doubted it, but the thought occurred to him just the same. His curse it seemed was to have a son, almost like replacing his first which was something he would never dare do. WOuld Baelfire see it that way? Would he see Jonas as his replacement? Gold wanted to think that if Baelfire should ask for Jonas to be gone, he would do it.

That was an unlikely scenario, but Gold wasn't so sure he would be able to toss the boy away. Jonas may not have been his biological or adopted son, but he still cared about him and could not deny it. Mr Gold picked up the phone and dialed an old number that he remembered having, but never recalled using it.

"Yes, this is Mr Gold," he said into the phone, "I'm calling about Jonas. The adoption papers I put on hold, how soon can I finalize them?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's Nanowrimo oncers! Though most years I would write a novel for this event, I decided Fanfiction would be the place for me this time around. I want to post/ update every day, but most likely be a couple of times a week. Not sure yet which stories will see more posts and others fewers with some new stories mixed in, but the writing is on the move. Anyway, hope you enjoy this super long chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it!**

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Emma walked to Dr Hopper's office, her mood had been bitter since recess. Talking with Mr Blanchard about having a 'disagreement' with her friends did help to make her feel better though. The school teacher even hugged her. That had been particularly difficult for Emma since she knew she was hugging her mother, but this woman didn't know about their relationship. It hurt, it hurt a lot more than Emma thought anything could hurt. Even the beatings at foster home seven hadn't been as painful as hugging her mom who didn't know she existed.

By the time she got to Hopper's office, it was 4:07 which meant Regina would be done with her appointment soon and they could go home. Emma took a seat and thought over briefly how she could have waited at school for Regina to get her, but after she nearly cried in the school teacher's arms, she was glad to have made it here. IT allowed her a chance to clear her head.

After the craziness of Friday, Emma had spent a good part of the weekend trying to match people to their fairytale counterparts. This Friday she would tell her friends the truth about it, then they could all pitch in to break the curse and match everyone else to this book. If they didn't believe her, she had a plan to make it seem like it was a prank or the opening to her take on what happened after the book ended. The door to one of the office doors opened causing Emma to look up from staring at her feet. It was Dr Hopper.

"Oh, hello," he said surprised to see her, "Emma correct?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. You must be Dr Hopper."

"Please, call me Archie," he said with a smile, "Don't worry, Regina will be out in a few minutes."

Emma said, "Cool, but if you're a doctor, why aren't you working at the hospital?"

Archie chuckled, "Well I go there from time to time to talk to the patients, but I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Regina mentioned you help people by talking to them," Emma commented.

Archie nodded, "That is correct. I help people find the right path, the one best for them."

"Like a conscience," Emma said softly.

Archie looked thoughtful, "I suppose so. I'll see you soon Emma."

Emma leaned back in her chair, a conscience. If Archie was like a conscience, then she needed to figure out what fairytale character matched that description. So far, everyone embodied their fairytale counterpart in small ways. Then it hit Emma.

"Jiminy Cricket," she said shocked.

When Emma looked at Archie, he was no longer dressed in his sweater or had curly red hair. Actually, he was no longer man. He was a cartoon looking cricket, floating in mid air. Though after another moment, he returned to the man he was before.

"I mean like Jiminy Cricket," Emma said hastily, "Cause he tells people right from wrong too."

Archie nodded absently, "Yes, just like that."

When Archie disappeared through the door, Emma reached into her backpack. Her fingers barely grazed the top of the book before the ground began to shake violently beneath her. She fell off the couch as items fell off the shelves and crashing harshly on the wood floors. Panicked raced through Emma's veins, she tried to get back to her feet only to fall again.

"Regina," she screamed unable to stop herself.

And much to her surprise, Regina had managed to rush out of the office and get to Emma in record time. The mayor pulled Emma into her arms and hovered her until the ground stopped shaking a few short seconds later. Emma shuddered.

"It's okay, I got you," Regina said softly, "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded shakily, "Yeah. What was that?"

Regina sighed, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out soon."

Archie entered the main room a moment later, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Regina said standing with Emma, "Were you injured?"

Archie shook his head, "No. I'm glad you're both okay."

Regina inhaled, "Yes. Stay safe, I'm bringing Emma home then going to figure out what in the hell is going on."

The pair had released each other and walked out of the office into the street. As they walked down the sidewalk, Emma grabbed Regina's hand much to both of their surprise. Regina knew she was not very affectionate and Emma wasn't either, so this action had caught her off guard. Much like the hug had on Friday. However, Regina held her hand tightly in her grip to let her know that she was there and it was okay. It was then sheriff Graham had pulled up beside the pair. Emma noticed he looked a bit better than before, but she could tell by the look in his eyes he was not okay.

"Did you guys feel that," Graham asked as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Regina nodded, "I'm sure all of Storybrooke felt it. What was it?"

"The mines," Graham said, "I'm headed there now, you should head over soon as well."

Regina replied, "Once I get Emma home, I'll be there."

Graham nodded. He climbed back into the police car and quickly drove away. Regina was nervous, there was a good bit of stuff she had hidden those mines and for them to cause the earth quake meant something must have gone wrong with the curse. Lately things were not shaping up how she wanted them to which was driving her up the wall. No matter, Rumplestiltskin did tell her there was a chance the curse might have some hiccups here and there because magic is fickle.

Emma tugged at Regina's arm, "You can't take me home yet. I'll go with you, there's no time to waste."

"Emma, it's too dangerous for a child to be there in that area," Regina told her sharply.

"Regina please," Emma begged, "I, I don't want to be alone."

Regina sighed. Even though she didn't think that the ground would have anymore tremors, she understood why Emma didn't want to be alone. IT was likely the first time the young girl had ever experienced something like that. Not to mention that shriek of terror she had heard from Emma minutes before was still echoing in her mind. It had set her nerves on fire and she was still afraid. It would be better if she kept Emma close by.

"Very well, however you either stay at my side or remain as far away from the danger zone as you can," Regina told her sternly.

Emma nodded, her fingers crossed behind her back, "You got it."

Well Emma did keep her word not to go too close to the mine and remained close by Regina's side when she got a little closer to the crater that formed. There was no way to tell what caused it, Emma didn't even know what had caused it however she had a feeling it had to do with the curse breaking. Maybe because of Graham and her friends having doubts was enough to cause this.

Regina made an announcement of how construction on this area would take place soon and it was in that moment, Emma realized she would have to go down there and see if something important was down there. The mines were abandoned, so now that something had happened to them Regina needed to make sure no one would go near them again. Emma had to wonder what exactly was down there.

**Tuesday**

The next day at school, all anyone could talk about was the mines collapsing including Emma's friends. Emma thought that meant that they had forgotten about the talk at recess yesterday which she was fine with. However, it was Jonas who spoke with her about it during homeroom. He pulled her onto the side in the back corner away from everyone else.

"What's wrong," Emma asked him when they were out of earshot of the others.

Jonas spoke a bit shakily, "I asked the questions to several people, including Gold. And no one can remember. I can't remember."

Emma nodded, but kept her mouth closed. She wasn't sure what to say in this moment.

"And last night," Jonas went on hesitantly, "I had, I had weird dreams. I saw an island and I could see the ocean."

Emma frowned, "Okay. What else did you see?"

Jonas shook his head, "That was it. Swan, please tell me what you know about this. Clearly you know something."

"I, I don't," Emma said.

"Liar," hissed Jonas, his eyes narrowed, "You, you know something."

Emma looked around nervously, "I can't talk about it here. You just have to wait until later."

Without another word, Emma walked back to her desk and joined the conversation with Ava and Paige. Jonas didn't move from his spot until Ms Blanchard declared homeroom was over and it was time to work on the long division sheets. Emma kept her eyes on Jonas, her concern for him was growing the longer she kept glancing at him.

Part of her wondered if maybe she should tell him the truth, but she kept telling herself now wasn't the time. Guilt gnawed at her for that though. Out of the others, he was now her closest friend and she had never really had such a close friend before. At least since Lily. Emma shook the thought away and focused on her sheets.

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out of class to go home, even Jonas ran away leaving Emma alone with Ms Blanchard. Emma hated talking about her problems to people, but she forced herself to talk to Ms Blanchard. This was technically her mother, besides if they had a good relationship now that meant it should transfer over when the curse broke. At least, that's what Emma hoped would happen.

"Ms Blanchard," Emma said standing in front of her desk.

"Yes," the school teacher said.

Emma sighed, "I, I have a secret and my friends found out I had one, but they don't know what it is. Jonas is really upset that I won't tell him."

Ms Blanchard nodded, "I see. And you're wondering if you should tell him."

"Yeah," Emma said, "I don't want him or the others to be upset with me, but I don't want to tell them yet."

"That's okay, you don't have to tell them if you aren't ready to," Ms Blanchard told her softly, "Why don't you want to tell them now?"

"I'm afraid of what they'll say," Emma answered honestly.

Ms Blanchard offered her a small smile, "Everyone has a fear of being judged or being rejected. I think, whatever your secret is, they will still be there for you. Jonas especially."

"Maybe," Emma said, but not at all convinced.

"Do it on your terms," Ms Blanchard told her, "Only when you're ready. And they should respect that if you aren't ready to tell them, that you don't have to."

Emma nodded. She grabbed her bags and ran out the classroom leaving the school teacher feeling empty. It was the most bizarre thing. Of course she cared deeply and wanted to help all of her students, but for some reason she had stronger feelings towards Emma in that regard. It was as if she _needed_ to help her and be there for her at all times and she had no idea why.

Ever since the strange echo in her mind, the one of her crying voice, she had been getting strange feelings whenever Emma arrived or left the school. She was always pleased to see her and disappointed to see her go, more so than she had any other student. Mary Margaret sighed, likely the stress of work and not getting enough sleep the past few days. She kept having nightmares, but could never remember them when she woke up. All she knew, was that it hurt.

* * *

Emma had been sitting outside in front of the mayor's office when she spotted Jonas running, as fast as he could she guessed. Even though he was further away, she could tell by the look on his face he had been crying.

"Jonas," she called out to him, jumping to her feet.

Jonas stopped running for a second to look at her, but then he was off running again. Emma felt incredibly torn in that moment. She wasn't supposed to run off into town by herself, but Jonas looked like he was in serious trouble. Then again, she knew Regina would not be pleased with her if she just ran off and staying on her good side was crucial at this point. Especially as more things in this curse fell apart. The mine collapsing, the clock tower starting up again, Graham acting weird and Ashley keeping her baby. Emma bit her lip hard, she raced back inside.

"Regina," she called as she entered the office.

The mayor looked up from her paperwork, "Emma, what is it?"

Emma replied, "It's my friend, Jonas. He just ran by and looked really, really upset. Can I please go after him?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but no words came right away. She had just gotten off the phone with Mr Gold who was calling about the boy in question. Apparently, Jonas hadn't returned to the shop yet and the hour was getting later. Regina wondered why Gold would call her about this, but the pawnbroker had mentioned the close friendship their wards had.

"I'll drive you around," Regina said standing, "Mr Gold called wondering if Jonas had come by. Your friend had run off and Gold is getting worried. Do you know why Jonas ran away?"

Emma frowned, "I had a secret and he was upset I wouldn't tell him. And he said he had weird dreams last night, so I don't know."

Emma's eyes watered. What if Jonas got hurt or they couldn't find him? It would be her fault for not telling him the truth. Or what if he remembered and was having a breakdown? Where was he going now? Regina could see her ward spiraling with worry, she stepped in.

"Hey, hey," Regina said bending in front of Emma, "We'll find him. I'm sure he's just upset and needed to get away from everything for a bit. Come on, let's go see where he ran off to."

Emma bit down on her lip hard as she followed Regina to the car. The pair drove around for a few minutes when they spotted Jonas standing by the mine crater, talking to Archie. Regina took that as a good sign, at least Jonas was safe and with a responsible adult. The mayor pulled up not too far away, Emma jumped out of the car before she could put it in park. Before Regina could correct her, the young girl was running to Jonas.

"What are you doing," Emma demanded, "I thought something bad happened to you."

Jonas narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you care anyway?"

Emma took a slight step back, as if his words pushed her, "Because I'm your friend."

"You don't even trust me," Jonas hissed, "How are we friends? You're just here passing through to play games! Ugh, everything was fine until you came to town."

"Jonas," Archie scolded at those words.

"It's the truth, bad things started happening when she got here," Jonas said, his hands clenched into fists, "Now I'm going crazy, because of you."

Regina was by Emma's side then to see her foster daughter visibly shaken and hurt by whatever this boy had said. Though she wanted to tell him not to be mean, she bit her tongue in favor of not losing her temper and letting Emma fight her own battles.

Emma could hardly find the words, "I, I just. I didn't mean for this happen."

Jonas sneered at her, but said nothing. His red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks told the story that he was really upset about something. It actually had nothing to do with Emma, but due to the talk they had earlier, she was getting the blame for his problems. The boy shook his head and darted away, into the crater.

"Jonas," Archie called moving after him.

"Where are you going," Emma called running after him as well before Regina could stop her.

"Emma, stop," Regina said moving after them.

Emma was quicker than Archie, she caught up to him and grabbed his left arm. It halted his running for a moment, that moment was used for him to break out of her grasp and keep his left 'hand' hidden. It was then Emma realized she had never seen his left hand, he always kept it hidden in his pocket. However before she could think on it more, Jonas ran into the mines taped off entrance, followed by Emma and Archie. Regina nearly made it in, but the ground began to shake harshly and she forced to gravel floor as she watched the tunnel's entrance seal.

"No," Regina screamed when the shaking stopped.

Archie managed to grab Jonas and Emma and keep them protected from the falling rocks inside the mines. When the shaking ceased, Jonas forced himself out of Archie's grip and ran deeper into the mine. Emma didn't bother to run after him just yet, she was stunned for a moment. Not only had the ground started shaking again, but now, how she was trapped in collapsing mines with no way out. The ten year old old shuddered as she recalled being locked in a basement with no way out.

"Jonas," Archie called, he started walking with Emma at his side, "Jonas! It's too dangerous down here!"

Emma looked back at the rock pile blocking their exit. Out of all the things that could have happened today, this had not crossed her mind. There was one positive about this though, she could do some digging to see if there was something down here. It was then, something shiny caught Emma's eye. She looked over on the ground as Archie continued to walk down the darkened tunnel. It was glass, but with something on it that wasn't rock. It kind of looked like tree roots.

Emma bent down and picked it up, once it rested in her palm images of memories that weren't her own flashed through her mind. She saw Snow White's sleeping face and Prince Charming's sorrowful expression. Then the images were gone as quickly as they came. Emma put the piece in her jacket pocket, it was part of the coffin her mother had been placed in. It would be important later. Emma rushed after Archie to see he was standing before two paths, calling after Jonas.

"Which way did he go," Emma asked with a frown.

Archie shook his head, "I, I don't know Emma. Stay here, I'll go in after him."

"No, it will take too long, we have to split up," Emma said.

"Absolutely not," Archie said sternly, "You need to stay here. Promise me Emma."

Emma bit her lip, "He's my friend too and this is my fault."

Archie frowned, "Emma, this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"He wanted me to tell him something, to help him, but I kept saying no," Emma said sadly, "He, he wanted my help and I wasn't there."

"No, Emma this is not on you," Archie told her gently.

"But it is," Emma insisted.

Archie shook his head, "Jonas is going through something and he's just trying to run away from it all. This does not fall on you. Now please, please stay here while I check this path."

"We don't have time, I can help and I'm good with finding people," Emma said proudly, "Plus, I came to Storybrooke which is four hours away from Boston by myself. I can handle this."

Archie still protested, "I cannot let you. Either you stay here, or you walk with me."

Emma sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll stay here."

"Thank you," Archie said before going down the right tunnel.

Once Emma was sure he was far enough away, she went down the left tunnel. She felt guilty for deceiving Archie, but Jonas could be in trouble and she couldn't just sit and do nothing. Besides, when he said stay here, she figured he meant in the mines. A weak excuse she knew, but it was all she had at the moment. After a few moments of running through the tunnel, she found Jonas sitting off to the side with a pitiful expression.

"What the hell Jonas," Emma said as she walked over to him, "You just run off into a collapsing mine and for what?"

"Go away Swan," Jonas said bitterly and not looking at her.

Emma stood over him, "Not happening. What's going on with you? I know you're upset that I wouldn't tell you what was happening, but I don't think this will help."

"It's not just about that," Jonas said angrily, "Something else happened."

Emma frowned, she sat criss cross in front of him, "What else happened? Why did you run off?"

Jonas leaned back against the rocky walls, "Gold, he… he said that… adoption. He adopted me."

Emma's jaw hit the floor, "And this upset you?"

Jonas looked at her with a scowl, "Of course it did!"

"Are you kidding me right now," Emma said, her anger rising, "You're upset you got adopted? That he wants to make you officially apart of his family? Do you know how many kids would kill to be in your shoes?"

"I imagine a lot, but you're missing the point here," Jonas said quickly.

"What point," Emma said, arms crossed over her chest.

"He doesn't really care about me, he doesn't love me and I don't love him," Jonas told her, "I don't want to be in his family, I had a family and they were enough! I won't betray them like that."

Jonas stood up then, he kicked a stray rock before walking away. Emma quickly moved after him and the pair walked in silence for a bit. Comforting people had never really been her strong suit, she didn't have many examples to call on for help. She guessed maybe she should do what she wanted others to do for her when she was upset. Though she wondered maybe Jonas wouldn't appreciate that, so she just talked.

Emma spoke, "Jonas, it wouldn't be a betrayal. Besides, if Gold didn't care about you why would he adopt you? Adoption is not an easy process and takes for freaking ever to get through. Maybe it seems like he doesn't care, but at least he wants you."

Jonas exhaled heavily, "I can't remember my family. I don't know them and I, I don't want to replace them. Least of all with Gold."

"I can't remember mine," Emma said softly, "But I would have given anything for someone to adopt me. To say they wanted me."

"Would have," Jonas questioned.

Emma glanced away, the glass piece felt heavy in her pocket, "I've spent my life looking for my parents. I was left on the side of the highway and I wanted to know why, to get any information on them. There was nothing until a week or so ago. Part of my secret was I found them, but can't get to them."

"And you think if you get to them now, they'll want you," Jonas said with a nod to show he understood.

"I hope so," Emma said softly, "Jonas… you know at the end of the book with Charming putting the baby in the wardrobe."

"Yes, why," Jonas asked confused.

"Do you remember the baby's name," Emma asked instead.

Jonas thought for a moment, he met Emma's gaze, "Your name, Emma."

"The Evil Queen casts her curse at the end of the book, but we don't know what her curse was," Emma explained, he could see the fear in her eyes, "What if, what if I told you her curse brought them here?"

Jonas blinked at her a few times, "Here?"

Emma replied turning a corner, "I know, I know it's crazy, but hear me out. You and everyone else can't remember how you guys met or for how long. The clock tower never moved until I got here. Like you said, all the crazy stuff happened when I came. When I made a connection about Archie, the mine collapsed. Rumpelstiltskin was going to get Cinderella's baby and she was without her prince Thomas, just like how Gold was going to get Ashley's baby while she didn't have Sean. Graham started to act different and that brought up the questions-"

"And that's proof of fairytale characters," Jonas asked.

"A week before I came to Storybrooke, my parents came to me," Emma said earnestly, "I saw them. And they're trapped here in this curse. It's crazy, hardly makes sense, but it's true. All of it is true."

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the glass piece she found. She extended it to Jonas to look at.

"Look familiar," Emma asked.

Jonas started at the item, "It, it looks like a piece of glass."

"Touch it," Emma told him, stretching her arm closer to him.

Jonas looked slightly doubtful, but he took the glass piece from here. When his fingers touched the cold glass, he saw flashing images of a woman who looked oddly like Ms Blanchard and a blonde man he was certain was at the hospital. Only Ms Blanchard had long wavy hair and wore a white dress while the man was dressed in a red coat. Jonas jerked away and dropped the glass piece, but luckily Emma caught it before it hit the ground.

"What, What was that," Jonas asked wide eyed.

Emma's smile was huge, "You saw that? Ms Blanchard and a blond man?"

"Yes, what, how," Jonas tried to ask, but froze.

Emma said seriously, "The fairytales are real Jonas, everything in that book actually happened. I'm the baby at the end of the book. Please, you have to believe."

"I believe you," Jonas said truthfully, "It's crazy, but I, I believe you."

Emma's eyes widened, "Really?"

Jonas nodded, "Yeah, I do. If this is the curse, how do we break it?"

"You're going to help me," Emma asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Jonas said as though it were obvious, "I was wrong to say the stuff I had earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, thanks for believing me," Emma said still surprised he believed her.

"So, the curse is real and you, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming are here to break the curse," Jonas said in summary, "Honestly that makes more sense than anything else in this town. Who is everyone?"

"I'm still trying to figure everyone out," Emma admitted, "Archie is Jiminy Cricket, Gold is Rumpelstiltskin, Ms Blanchard is Snow White, a coma patient is Prince Charming, Graham is the Hunstman, Ashley is Cinderella and Regina is the Evil Queen."

Jonas absorbed the information, he nodded, "Okay. Wait, mayor mills? That's not hard to imagine, but if she made the curse then wouldn't she remember? Does she know who you are?"

Emma winced at that, "If she does remember, I can't tell. I don't think she knows who I am, if she did I have feeling she would have sent me away or killed me by now. She hates my mother after all."

"Doesn't that scare you," Jonas asked with a frown, "being under the same roof? Aren't you worried she might remember and hurt you?"

Emma shrugged, "Not really. I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember or realize who I am. I mean, sure when the curse breaks that won't be pleasant, but so far she won't hurt me. Honestly, she's the best foster parent I've ever had."

"Huh," Jonas said, "I guess that makes sense. I live with the Dark One and he's not awful, even though we don't get along. Do you know who I am?"

Emma shook her head, "No idea. I'm pretty sure Ava and Nicholas are Hansel and Gretel though."

Jonas nodded, "I could see that. They don't know who or where their father is, their curse must be not being able to find him."

"You really believe me," Emma asked still in shock.

Jonas replied simply, "I do. That glass piece convinced me, but I trust you Swan. If you say it's all true, I believe you."

Emma threw her arms around Jonas then, relief had washed over her. Excitement also rushed through her, she now had someone to talk to about this curse mess and had an ally to help her! How could she not be thrilled? Jonas hugged her back with his right arm, keeping his left arm back. A smile grew on his face, he was glad to be there for Emma. Even though he had only known her for a few days, he had a feeling they would be best friends forever.

When the hug broke, Jonas asked, "Well now what? We're trapped in a mine."

Emma sighed, "Yeah. I think Snow White's coffin is down here and that's why Regina wants to pave over this place like she said the other day."

Jonas asked, "Do you want to find the coffin?"

"No, we don't really have too much time-" Emma cutoff when she looked off to the side.

Jonas frowned at her sudden stopping, but when he followed her gaze, he understood why. The coffin. The real coffin from the storybook was there at the end of this tunnel. It was cracked and missing glass pieces, like the one Emma found. Any doubts Jonas might have had disappeared at the sight of it.

"That's, that's it," Jonas said in slight awe, "That's incredible! We need to show Archie."

"No, no we can't tell anyone yet," Emma said, "They'll think we're crazy or playing a game. Besides, the last thing I need is for Archie to tell Regina I believe in fairytales and she get suspicious. She already has more than enough reason to suspect me."

Jonas nodded, "You're right, but isn't there anyone we could tell? Maybe someone could help us."

"If Graham remembers them he can be an ally," Emma said simply, "Do you, do you think the others would believe it?"

Jonas frowned, "Paige would need a lot of convincing. Nicholas would probably believe it and Ava, I think she would go for it with a bit of proof."

Emma nodded, "I planned to tell you guys later on. Maybe at the sleepover, I can still do that with your help."

"You got it Swan," Jonas said grinning, "We better go find Archie and get out of this tunnel."

Emma replied, "Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Jonas had already moved back in the direction where they had come from, but stopped when he realized Emma hadn't moved from her spot. He was certain she had actually moved closer to it. For a moment he considered moving back over to her, but stopped himself. Something about the way she stood there staring at the coffin gave him pause. As if he were intruding on a personal moment.

"Swan," he said, "Are you alright?"

Emma didn't look at him, "This was my mom's. She almost died here."

Jonas said nothing. He watched wordlessly as she stepped closer to the coffin, almost close enough to touch it.

"I don't even know her," Emma said sadly, "I read her stories, I see her… everyday at school, I met her a week ago or twos three ago… I miss her."

Emma felt her eyes start burning the longer she stared at the coffin, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from it. She didn't know her mother at all, but even when she knew nothing about the woman, she had missed her. Had wanted her, loved her.

"I miss my dad," Emma said, "I met him a week ago… I saw him in a coma. At the end of the book, he nearly dies… I've seen him twice now and I wonder if it's better that he's asleep."

Jonas spoke then, "The curse will break Swan. And when it does, you'll be reunited with them."

"Will they want me," Emma asked, more to herself than to Jonas, "They sent me away after all."

"To protect you," Jonas reminded her.

Emma looked over her shoulder, a hurt expression on her face, "To save them, to save everyone else."

Jonas moved back to her side, "No, no Swan. The Evil Queen would have killed you if they hadn't sent you away. It was to keep you safe."

Emma looked back at the coffin, she pressed her warm hand on the cold glass, "I've spent my whole life without them, they've spent all this time not knowing I exist."

"They never wanted that and you know it," Jonas said, "Now come on, we need to get out of here. At Paige's house, we'll find a way to break the curse."

Emma shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she hated crying, it made her feel weak. She made a soft wish, held in the back of her mind. That her parents would remember, that they would wake up from this dream.

When she pulled her hand away from the glass at 8:19, a coma patient opened his eyes and a school teacher felt like she couldn't breathe.

By the time Jonas and Emma made it back to the two tunnels, they beat Archie there by a minute.

"Jonas, you're alright," Archie said out of breath.

Jonas nodded, "Just fine. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Archie nodded to the tunnel behind him, "I managed to find an elevator shaft. Come on you two, we're getting out of here."

* * *

Mary Margaret stood in her kitchen for a bit, tears falling down her face as the pain in her head and heart increased.

_Emma, her name is Emma. _

At first she thought it could have been heart attack, but she knew that wasn't it. A name fell off her tongue, the name of a student who she felt was much more than just another student.

"Emma," she whispered softly, she tried to blink back the tears, but to no avail. Something, something was horribly wrong.

_Can you promise me that our child will be safe? _

She knew it, she just, just knew it. Quickly, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat. She had no idea why, but she had to get to the mines as soon as possible. It barely took her ten minutes to get to the site. Though she remained hidden in the treeline for a moment as she watched the scene unfold. There was a crowd around a smaller hole.

"It's a rescue," said Mr Gold.

Mary Margaret jumped in surprise, "Oh, Mr Gold. Sorry you startled me. Who, who's down there?"

Mr Gold looked back at the workers and volunteers, "Jonas had run in there. Dr Hopper had tried to stop him and somehow, Storybrooke's newest resident managed to get mixed in."

"Emma," Mary Margaret said, her expression pure fear.

Mr Gold took note of that response, "She's your new student right? Or, is she more than that?"

Mary Margaret made a confused face, "More than that? I don't, what does that mean?"

"You know, the sheriff came to me this morning by mistake talking about odd… visions or what felt like memories," Mr Gold said a bit off handedly.

"He was sick, he wasn't doing well," Mary Margaret said softly.

"Or was he onto something," Mr Gold said with a wry smile, but it quickly faded, "Whatever you think you know or are trying to figure out, forget it. You know the right thing to do. It's the only way forward."

Mary Margaret blinked, "You've said something like that before."

Mr Gold nodded, "Indeed I have. Run along Ms Blanchard."

Without another word, Mr Gold walked away back over to the crowd of workers and volunteers. Mary Margaret could only watch him go as she stood there feeling more lost and uncertain than she had before.

_We have to give her, her best chance. _

The echoes in her mind, the weird dreams she had been having were really starting to get to her. Thinking about what Graham had mentioned to her earlier, she hadn't been focusing on it. However now, she was starting to wonder just how much truth did his words hold.

Her ears perked up when she heard the crowd clapping. She leaned forward, against a tree as she strained to hear what was being said. Just a moment later, she saw what had caused the celebration.

_We have to believe that she'll come back for us. _

Graham was strapped into a harness, being lifted up from the hole with Jonas and Emma in his arms. Archie had stood beside him a moment later as the machine stopped it's groaning. Jonas and Emma were smiling, both of them didn't look harmed which brought a lot of relief to the school teacher.

Jonas was placed on the ground first and he rushed over to Mr Gold and hugged him. The pawnbroker seemed stunned by the action, but did return the embrace after another moment or so. However Mary Margaret's gaze quickly went to the young blonde ten year old who was now on Graham's shoulders, her arms in the air.

The sight warmed Mary Margaret's heart, but it didn't lessen the ache she felt as her eyes became misty. Emma turned to look away from the crowd and found Mary Margaret's gaze. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Emma looked at her, even waved at her.

Mary Margaret flashed her a watery smile and returned the wave, however the moment was quickly interrupted. Graham lowered Emma to the ground, though he appeared hesitant. Then the young blonde was enveloped in a hug by the mayor.

White hot anger pulsed through Mary Margaret. She had to take a step back in surprise, she couldn't remember a time she had ever felt so much anger before. Mary Margaret struggled to get the anger under control, but the longer she stood their watching, the more difficult that became. Swallowing the anger, she stepped back into the forest ignoring the sad look on Emma's face when she couldn't see her.

Emma watched for a moment as Mary Margaret disappeared back into the forest. She barely managed to think of the questions as to why she was there when her focus was brought back to the mayor. Though kind of glad to see Regina, she was worried. How much trouble would she be in now? Would everything she had been trying to build up fall apart?

"Thank goodness you're okay," Regina said hugging Emma tightly, "What were you thinking?"

Emma leaned back, "I wasn't really. Just that maybe I could help stop Jonas."

Regina sighed, "I'm glad you both are okay. You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"That just seems rude," Emma remarked with a slight grin.

Regina chuckled, "It would, wouldn't? Stop going off and doing crazy things."

"I can make no such promises," Emma replied.

"Cheeky girl," Regina said assaulting the ten year old with another hug.

Emma grinned. Even though Regina was the Evil Queen, Emma had a feeling that maybe she could help her. It was her job to save everyone, that meant she could save Regina to.

Meanwhile, Jonas and Gold stood by the ambulance where the paramedics were getting their equipment back on the vehicle. It looked like both Emma and Jonas were fine, but Regina wanted them and Archie taken to the hospital just to be safe. Since it wasn't terribly urgent, they had a few minutes to kill.

"I'm sorry," Jonas said softly, "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have surprised you in that way," Mr Gold said with a nod.

Jonas kicked the dirt, "It's just, I didn't think you actually cared about me."

"Of course I care," Gold said, Jonas could tell he was being sincere, "I know I'm not the best at showing it, but I do care about you Jonas."

Jonas didn't say anything to that, he wasn't sure what else he could say. However he was saved from having to speak at all when Emma plowed into him. The dark haired boy took a step back from the force of her attack, but he laughed just the same.

In his ear, she whispered, "Remember, don't tell anyone what you know."

Jonas nodded, as Emma pulled away he said, "You'll be there Friday right?"

Emma answered, "I'll be there. Bye Mr Gold."

"Goodbye Ms Swan," Gold said to her as she walked away back to Regina.

The irony of the Evil Queen having her worst enemies daughter in her home, right under her nose, was hilarious to him. He wasn't entirely sure if Regina remembered everything, but he did have a strong feeling that she was awake and that she didn't know who Emma Swan was. Gold knew he would have to make sure she didn't find out or if she did find out, find a way to keep the young savior safe.

When Emma and Regina made it home, all the pair wanted to do was get in bed. However, Regina received a call from the hospital. Apparently the coma patient John Doe had opened his eyes and was conscious for a few moments, before falling under once again. This set her on edge more than all the other mishaps had.

Ashley was of no consequence, Graham acting strange didn't bother her too much, the mines collapsing had been troublesome, but this, this was a problem. If the former Prince Charming was waking up, that meant her curse was weakening.

Her curse had been intact and perfectly fine until two weeks ago when John Doe woke up and ran off, not to mention Snow White had definitely made an appearance. A sickening thought entered Regina's mind as she stood there in the kitchen. She set the water glass down, turned off all the lights as she headed upstairs to Emma's room.

The young girl had quickly disappeared to her room while Regina had been on the phone. The mayor opened the door to see Emma didn't even change out of her jeans and shirt. She just fell asleep on her made bed.

_Where is she?_

That was what she had asked Snow White before the curse had been cast. Rumpelstiltskin told her that the only one who could break her curse was their child. The child of her enemy, child of the woman who destroyed her happiness… the daughter to her step daughter.

Regina rested her hand on the door frame as she looked at Emma sleep. She was old enough to be their lost daughter, all of this crazy stuff started happening after she arrived. The clock tower, the mines, all of this has started with her. However Regina recalled that when John Doe woke up along with Snow White, Emma hadn't been here.

Rumpelstiltskin had mentioned the curse would have it's hiccups. Perhaps it was all coincidence. Regina sincerely hoped that was true because the thought of hurting Emma or sending her away was enough to stab her heart.

* * *

Graham had spent the night searching for John Doe, but had not managed to find any trace of him anywhere. Other volunteers had taken over for him around four am which he didn't fight. Even though he wanted to be the first to find the missing man, to see if he remembered anything, but he would be of no use later if he could barely keep his eyes open.

When he had gone down in the hole for the rescue mission, he had been able to forget about the weird images and dreams for a bit. However the moment he pulled Emma Swan into his arms, he remembered everything. Everything about how he spared Snow White, her mother, how he had been trapped by the Evil Queen, how she stole his heart.

He knew everything, but it appeared he was the only one. He couldn't talk to Mary Margaret about it, Regina was definitely out, he wondered if Rumpelstiltskin was awake. After he slept for a bit, he planned to stop by the pawnshop to ask him, but he would have to be careful with his wording. It wouldn't help if the pawnbroker thought he was crazy and had him put in asylum. Currently, Graham was walking past the elementary school when Emma called him over.

"Sheriff," Emma called running up to him, a fence separating them, "Graham wait."

Graham looked down at her, "Hey. Regina made you go to school after all that yesterday?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope. She said I could stay home if I wanted. I just chose to sleep in then come in so I could see my friends. Did you, did you think about what I said?"

Graham nodded, "Emma, I remember. Everything, I remember everything. I was the Huntsman, your mother is Snow White or Mary Margaret. I remember in the months leading up to the curse, I heard Regina talking about how her daughter would break the curse. That's you."

"I know all that," Emma said leaning against the fence, "I'm glad you remember, but don't tell anyone. Jonas and I are going to see if there's a way to break the curse, you could probably help us with that since you spent a lot of time at Regina's castle."

"I'll help you in whatever way I can," Graham told her honestly.

Emma smiled brightly, "Good because I need all the help I can get. Where are you going?"

"John Doe is missing, I have to go help the search," Graham told her.

Emma's eyes widened tremendously, "What? He woke up. Oh no, we have to go find him."

"We," Graham said questioningly, "No, you're staying here. The volunteers and I have this."

"You know who he is right," Emma asked.

Graham frowned, "I hardly remember seeing him here in Storybrooke. I know who he was in the Enchanted Forest."

"Then you know he's my dad," Emma told him, "He's looking for Snow White. If you won't bring me, you have to bring Mary Margaret with you. He's looking for her."

"And how will I get her to join me," Graham asked.

Emma answered, "Because she cares about him, he's her favorite patient. Just tell her that he might recognize her voice because of how often she read to him and talked to him. Just bring her along."

"Bring who along," Ms Blanchard said.

She had noticed Graham had stopped to speak with Emma for a moment, but when the conversation stretched on she decided to walk over. Ever since the other night when she had that weird feeling and odd talk with Gold, she hadn't been able to let it go. There was something else strange going on.

Emma explained, "John Doe's awake and I'm 100% sure he's looking for you."

Mary Margaret blinked surprised, "Me? Why would he be looking for me?"

"Well you did visit him the most often," Graham commented, his gaze shifted from Emma to the teacher, "Emma thinks you should join the search party and that he would recognize your voice."

"I, I don't," Mary Margaret stumbled out.

Emma took her hand, "Please Ms Blanchard. He's looking for you, I know it and I'm rarely wrong about this stuff."

Mary Margaret swallowed, when Emma held her hand she saw vivid images of what looked like John Doe wearing a white shirt, holding a sword in one hand and an infant in his other arm. It was too clear to be a dream, but too bizarre to be a memory.

The school teacher nodded, "I'll help your search. Any idea where he might have wondered off too?"  
"The bridge," Emma whispered to herself as she remembered the story, "He's going to the toll bridge."

Graham frowned, "Toll bridge, why would he go there."

Emma glanced at Ms Blanchard then mouthed, where they met. When Graham nodded slightly, Emma said, "Just a hunch, come on."

Ms Blanchard said, "Wait now? You need to stay here, I have to stay here."

"There's no time," Emma said, "We need to get moving. School's over, the other students are taken care of and I don't have to get to Regina's office until like 6:30 or 7 when her meeting's done."

Before Mary Margaret could argue, Emma already was running to the opening in the fence and Graham walked over to her. The school teacher looked hesitant and like she wanted to protest, but she went with them. She would do anything to help find him, she had to find him.

* * *

David or James? His name, it was David or maybe it was James? He wasn't sure, all the memories were muddled together. Mostly there was darkness, but then there were images that rolled across his vision. However, the clearest of the flashbacks was of a woman.

Her skin was fair, forest green eyes that shimmered and long raven hair. Beautiful, she was beautiful. The images he saw were of her and he supposed himself in a forest, much like this one, but they were fighting against people dressed in black or against grey ugly monsters on a bridge. He had to find her. He didn't know her name, he, he couldn't remember it, but he'd know her if he saw her. All he had to do was find her.

He heard himself say to her, "_If you need anything-" _

_"You'll find me," she said with a soft smile. _

_He felt the memory of himself smile, "Always." _

He trudged on, his feet aching over the rocks, but then he saw it! The bridge, it was the bridge. However his strength had left him and he fell on his knees before laying in his side. No, no he had to find her. Whoever she was, he had to find her. Or, hopefully she would find him. He laid there for a moment, slightly breathless as he stared at the bridge.

Different images went through his mind this time, he saw himself and the woman, but she held a baby in her arms. The scene changed, he had the baby now wrapped in a white knitted blanket and was placing the infant in a wardrobe. He heard himself say, _find us._ Then he closed the door.

"I have to," he whispered, "I have to find them."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Emma was excited, of course she didn't want anything to happen to her father, but she was thrilled about this new turn of events. She wished that Jonas could have been here, but she would tell him all about it tomorrow. He had left school early, said he was tired and Emma didn't blame him. She was tired, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins now. On the way to the forest, the three of them ran into Ruby.

"Hey, you guys look like you're on a mission," Ruby remarked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we're going to find John Doe."

Ruby glanced at Graham and Mary Margaret, "Is that right? I heard he was awake."

Graham replied, "Indeed and we need to find him soon. I know some others are there looking as well."

"Why don't you come with us," Emma asked, her eyes lit up as she remembered Ruby is a werewolf with tracking skills.

"Me," Ruby said incredulously, "I, I doubt I'd be much help."

"We need all the help we can get," Graham said.

"I don't think you can get out of this one, please," Mary Margaret said with a look to show she needed help.

Ruby recognizing the expression relented, "Okay. Let me tell Granny I'm taking a break and get us some bottled water, just in case."

Emma grinned, no doubt in her mind, "This is going to be great. We'll find John Doe and he'll be okay."

"If we find him in time," Graham said softly.

They were on a ticking clock. Emma bit her lip, suddenly she realized that maybe he won't be okay. That maybe he could be hurt and no one knew where he was. What if her wish got him killed? What if they didn't find him in time? Emma swallowed. Mary Margaret noticed the slight panic that washed over Emma and concern. Of course she knew that they couldn't promise Emma that everything would be okay, but they could reassure to the best of their ability.

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at him, before softening her gaze as she looked at Emma, "Hey. Don't worry, we'll find him Emma."

_He stood before, a warm smile on his face as he cupped her cheek and said, "No matter where you are, I will always find you."_

_She heard herself ask, "Do you promise?"_

Mary Margaret blinked at the images, she shook them from her mind as Ruby rejoined then wearing jeans and a red jacket instead of her work outfit. Now that they were set, with water bottles, they four took off to the woods. Ruby didn't understand why they were headed to the toll bridge, but it was a hunch that Emma had.

The young woman didn't understand why they were listening to the hunch of a little kid, who didn't like being called little, about this. Or why they were bringing her along, though Mary Margaret said Emma planned to do a search of her own and it was better to keep an eye on the young girl. Not to mention Graham seemed confident about it because the back door of the hospital where John Doe was could lead to the bridge if he kept walking straight on.

As they kept walking on through the trees, the time getting a bit later, Mary Margaret's nerves grew. She kept hearing what sounded like her voice and the voice of a stranger in her mind. She blamed it on the lack of sleep, but part of her couldn't help but to feel like it was more. It was crazy and she knew it, yet it was there. Emma raced a ahead for a bit, Graham quickly after her.

Ruby nudged the school teacher, "What do you think of the Mayor's foster kid?"

"What do you mean," Mary Margaret asked confused.

Ruby shrugged, "That she's here helping us search for a runaway coma patient when just yesterday I heard she was trapped in the abandoned mines."

"Adventurous I guess," Mary Margaret said softly.

Ruby smirked, "She's either incredibly brave or ridiculous. She'll give the mayor a run for her money."

Mary Margaret fought the flicker of anger at the mention of mayor again. She still felt the fire from last night, it still shocked her. Why did it bother her so much?

The school teacher couldn't think more on it when she heard Emma shout followed by Graham calling, "We found him!"

Mary Margaret and Ruby exited the tree line to see Graham had moved to the water while Emma stood frozen on the rocks. Ruby rushed over to help Graham with Mary Margaret at her side. Graham called for an ambulance on his walkie as he came beside the coma patient who laid on his side in the shallow water. The two women were by his side in an instant. Emma bit her lip hard, her eyes wide with fear as she gripped her shirt tightly. What had she done? Was her father going to die because of some stupid wish?

"Is, is he okay," Emma asked as the the three adults lifted John Doe up and onto the rocky shore, "Is he going to be okay?"

Mary Margaret lifted her head to look at Emma, she felt something in her switch on. The girl's eyes were filled with fear and Mary Margaret knew she had to do something to ease her fears and protect her from this event. She needed to protect Emma, somehow she had to protect her.

She looked at Ruby, "Go stand with Emma, try and distract her."

Ruby nodded, she understood and moved over to Emma.

"Emma, Emma look at me," Mary Margaret said in a firm voice, when Emma's eyes locked on her own she said, "I need you to turn around and not look. Okay? Look away."

Emma bit her lip, she looked down at John Doe as Ruby blocked her view.

The brunette put her hands on Emma's shoulder's, "Hey, hey. Mary Margaret and Graham are going to do everything they can for him, alright." Ruby pulled Emma into her arms and made sure her gaze couldn't see John Doe.

Emma didn't bother to protest, she was too scared to watch anyway. Softly, Ruby whispered reassurance to the clearly scared child. Ruby had never been one to spend a lot of times with kids, but she had seen her grandmother calm screaming children before. She supposed this wouldn't be too different, except Emma was already quiet.

Mary Margaret put her hands on the side of John Doe's face, "You can't give up. I- we found you."

She remembered her CPR training and got to work. First she pressed on his chest to the beat of Stayin Alive then gave him what is often called the kids of life. She pinched his nose and blew air into his lungs. And though she couldn't recall ever kissing him, she felt as if she had done so many times before. When she pulled away, she waited for a moment with baited breath. Then, he coughed up water and gasped for air. Mary Margaret held his head up when he stopped, she saw his blue eyes and felt deja vu wash over her.

The man smiled at her, weakly he said, "You. You saved me. You found me."

Mary Margaret fought off the urge to say, 'did you ever doubt I would?' Instead she smiled at him, relief flooded her, "Who are you? Can you tell me who you are?"

"I, I," he stammered, "I don't know."

Mary Margaret glanced at Graham, then back at John Doe, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

He barely managed to nod. This woman, she was the same one he had seen his the flashbacks in the images. Except her hair was shorter and her outfit was different, but he would know her anywhere. Whoever she was, he knew she was important.

"He's okay," Emma said, she leaned back against Ruby who still had her arms around her, "She woke him up."

Ruby grinned, "Yeah, I guess she did."

Graham looked at Emma, his expression knowing. All Emma could do was smile. John Doe turned his head at the voices, he looked at Ruby then at Emma. The little girl with blonde hair and eyes that looked so similar to the woman over him. Images, more images washed over him. He was with the woman before him in a dark cave.

He heard himself say, "_Her? It's a boy." _

_A creature in dark spoke, "Missy, missy you know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?" _

_He watched as the woman closed her eyes before turning around o face the creature, "Emma. Her name is Emma."_

In a voice so soft, Mary Margaret almost didn't hear him, he said, "Emma."

Graham heard it and he was certain by the look on Emma's face that she read his lips. That lit hope inside of Emma, he knew her name!

Mary Margaret had to do a double take, softly she asked, "What did you say?"

The man didn't answer, his eyes closed just as the ambulance sirens could be heard. The ride to the hospital was incredibly fast, John Doe was hooked up to the wires and everything. Emma stood outside the glass doors with Mary Margaret on her right, Ruby and Graham her left. He was going to be okay, her parents found each other here in this curse. The curse was breaking, she was breaking it.

"Emma," said a surprised Regina, "What on earth are you doing here?"

The group spun around at the Mayor's voice. Emma hadn't thought of an excuse, she hadn't expected Regina to come here at all. It was almost 6:20, she should have still been in her meeting. Graham knew saying that he brought Emma here wouldn't go over well, but Regina would likely have bought it just fine. However, it was Ruby who came to the young blonde's aid.

"That's my fault," Ruby said quickly, "I had to talk to Whale about some of Granny's medications and Emma was bored sitting around the diner, so I offered for her to come with me."

Regina raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded, "I see."

Emma moved forward, Mary Margaret fought the urge to grab Emma's arm and stop her. Where had that come from? The mayor may have been scary, but why did she feel the need to keep Emma away from her? That, that didn't make any sense.

Emma stood in front of Regina and explained, "They found John Doe and he's going to be okay."

Regina nodded, "So I've heard. Sheriff Graham and Ms Blanchard found him."

"Yeah, they saved him," Emma said excitedly.

Regina forced a smile, "Indeed they did. There is more good news to share."

Before Regina could explain more, a blonde woman appeared and rushed past the group saying, "David, oh my God David."

Emma turned to watch the woman with a slightly horrified gaze. That was Abigail, the princess her father was once betrothed to. Though Abigail had another love, he likely must have been taken away from her like everyone else in the curse. Putting them together in the curse meant Regina had two ways to make Snow White suffer the loss of her Prince Charming. He in a coma or him with another woman. Either way, her parents couldn't truly be together. Emma struggled not to show her sorrow, she looked away and watched the woman go into the room to her father.

"Who is that," Mary Margaret asked confused.

"His wife, Kathryn Nolan," Regina said with a smile, "After Graham had the idea about checking the tapes, I did some more digging. Turns out he had been calling out a 'Kathryn' in his sleep."

"But he's been here for years and no one claimed him," Ruby said, "What, she never looked for him?"

Regina shrugged, "The town is bigger than you think, it's easy for things and people to get lost."

Ruby folded her arms over her chest, "Interesting how you're his emergency contact and only found his wife now."

Mary Margaret turned back to look at the woman inside, speaking with Whale then standing over John Doe. Her heart ached at the sight, as if she had lost him when he was never hers. It was foolish, but she felt there was something more there. And the way he looked back at her as he hugged this woman, how his eyes met hers.

_No matter where you are, I will always find you. _

Mary Margaret looked away first at the green gem on her ring, one she had no idea where she had gotten it. Only that it was hers and that she had, had it for as long as she could remember.

Emma looked at Graham with sorrowful expression, this made a mess of things more so than the lost memories. She looked at her mother and could practically feel the sadness coming off her. It hurt. She had to figure something out, the two of them belonged together. Somehow, someway, Emma knew they would find their way back to each other. Even though she had no idea now, she would figure it out. Her dad didn't remember anything, not he curse or cursed memories. So there was a chance his real memories could come back before the cursed ones took effect.

"Come on Emma," Regina said, she placed a hand on her ward's shoulder as Mary Margaret looked back, "Let's go home."

Emma waved at the three, "Thanks for letting me hang with you Ruby. Bye Graham, bye Ms Blanchard."

Mary Margaret offered Emma a soft smile as she walked away, making the teacher feel more empty than she had in her life. It was ridiculous, but she felt that same sharp ache from a nightmare of someone with long hair crying for the loss of a baby.

* * *

The next few days, was incredibly quiet. Storybrooke became the sleepy town it always had been and how all the residents were used to it being. Emma had told Graham and Jonas that they needed to lay off the curse breaking for a bit. With all the craziness that had happened, getting Regina on their case was not the best way to go. The two agreed, but that didn't entirely out off Emma's new friends learning about the curse.

The sleepover had been great, Emma found that she really enjoyed herself. She didn't want to bring up the whole fairytale thing yet, but it was Jonas who brought it up and the whole point of the sleepover was too talk about it and ironically the book. After all, she hadn't mentioned it during recess that day. Sitting on the porch outside the mayor's house, she picked up her pencil and started drawing.

Art had been a side hobby she picked up, though she usually had to be really careful because other kids would try to take her drawings or destroy them. Regina was inside on a conference call while Emma wanted to come outside. She drew her and her friends at the sleepover, with the fairytale book in the middle of their circle as she thought over the night this last Saturday.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

After an afternoon out, the five ten year olds had huddled together in Paige's basement. Emma had brought the book back and it quickly became the subject of the night. . The hour on the clock read midnight, but there was no chance any of them were going to sleep anytime soon. Jonas had told Emma that now would be a good time to tell them, but Emma didn't feel as confident about their reactions or them even believing her. Jonas decided that Emma would need a little push to tell them about the curse, he could tell them about sure, but he knew it would be better coming from her because she knew who she was in the book.

"Hey guys," Jonas said bringing the attention to himself, "What was the saddest part in the book for you? Everyone, tell it."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Jonas, "The saddest part?"

"Why the sad part," Paige complained, "Why not a happy one?"

"Because the sad ones are interesting too, especially since they are different from the other stories," Jonas replied simply.

Ava added, "Plus that is on the question lists we made with Ms Blanchard about books. You remember that project."

Nicholas groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me."

Jonas chuckled, "Not the best of projects, so who's going first?"

"I'll go," Paige said, "When the Hatter couldn't get home to his daughter or when Rumpelstiltskin losing his son was the saddest for me."

"It was his fault for not letting go of the dagger," Ava remarked.

"Still it was sad," Paige replied with a frown.

Nicholas went next, "My turn. When Regina lost Daniel, that was sad. Especially since it was her mom who killed him."

"That sucked," Paige said with a headshake, "What was the saddest part for you Ava?"

Ava thought for a moment, "When Gepetto lost his parents. Could you imagine walking into your house to that?" Ava shuddered at the thought. Nicholas and Paige nodded in agreement.

Paige looked at Jonas, "What about you Jonas since you asked."

Jonas thought for a moment, "I would say when the Jones brothers were sold by their dad."

"I forgot about that," Nicholas said shaking his head, "This is a depressing topic, can't we do a different question?"

"Wait, Emma hasn't gone yet," Ava said.

"Emma's been quiet for awhile," Paige said, she looked at Emma, "What was the saddest part for you?"

All eyes fell on Emma whose lips were closed in a firm line. Her gaze went to the center of the circle where the book was seated, the fact that they were all sitting around the book made Emma think they were almost a cult. For the past few days she had been wondering whether to tell the others, now she knew why Jonas picked that question. He knew what the worst part in the book was for her and wanted her to dive deeper into it, because it was true. Keeping it to herself had been difficult, telling Jonas and Graham remembering had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders, but it was luck they believed her really.

Emma inhaled, "The end of the book. When Charming puts the baby in the wardrobe."

"That was sad, they did everything to protect their kid," Nicholas said with a pout.

Ava shook her head, "Jonas why'd you pick that questions?"

"We've been over this already," Jonas said, his gaze focused back on Emma.

Emma had yet to look at her friends again, her eyes could only stare at the old book that read Once Upon A Time. The others quickly noticed Emma's saddened demeanor. They all watched as her hand rested on the book, as if she were connecting with it on a different level than they could.

"Emma, you okay," Ava asked with a frown.

Emma didn't look up. She opened the book to the last page, the saddest part in the book to her was there. Her fingers rested on the image of the baby wrapped in the white blanket, her white blanket that was hidden in her sleeping bag now.

"I have this exact blanket," Emma whispered, "What if, what if I told you these stories were real?"

Emma reached into her bag when no one answered, she pulled out the white knitted blanket with her name embroidered on the side.

"Woah," Nicholas said as he looked at the blanket then at the picture, "That's weird."

"I'm the baby at the end of the story," Emma said hesitantly, "All the stories in this book are real. They actually happened."

"You think these stories are true," Paige asked with disbelief.

"We don't think," Jonas said, "We know."

"That's not funny," Paige said sourly.

Emma spoke next, "We don't know what the curse was supposed to be and it ends with the curse coming. With the baby being put in the wardrobe and the curse coming. A curse to forget everyone you loved, forget who you are, separated from your happy endings."

"But that doesn't mean we're fairytale characters," Paige argued.

"Why do you believe it," Ava asked with a frown.

Jonas answered, "Remember when I asked you when we met? How none of us could remember, how no one can. How things have always been the same until Emma arrived. We're all characters from the book trapped without memory."

"That was all coincidence," Nicholas said, "Right?"

Emma replied with a shake of her head, "Gold wanted Ashley's baby the way Rumplestiltskin wanted Cinderella's baby. The mine exploded when I learned someone's identity."

"John Doe woke up," Ava added, "So that means the curse is breaking?"

"We think so."

"You believe me?"

Nicholas spoke next, "It's not that crazy."

"Yes it is," Paige said, she shook her head, "There's no such thing as magic or fairy tales."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I didn't believe it either. I wouldn't have believed it if not for the fact that my parents came to me through a door like In Chronicles of Narnia."

"Woah, really," Ava said.

"Not possible," Paige protested, "If it's true and we're all characters, prove it now."

Emma frowned at that. How was she supposed to prove it right now? All she had with her was the baby blanket and the glass shard from her mother's coffin was hidden at the 'castle' so she couldn't use that. The only 'proof' she had was connections she made about each person. She didn't know who Paige or Jonas were yet, but she did know Ava and Nicholas.

"We only come to your house because Gold doesn't like having kids over and Ava and Nicholas don't have parents or guardians of any kind," Emma said simply.

"How'd you know that?"

"You can't tell anyone."

Emma replied, "I won't tell. Hansel and Gretel lost their parents, you guys don't have parents and you're cursed to be without your dad."

Ava and Nicholas exchanged a look, but didn't say anything as they looked back her. Emma had a point, it didn't seem like coincidence the more she talked about it. It also appeared to be a better alternative that their dad was cursed away from them instead of him just leaving.

Paige frowned, "That's, it's not really proof."

"We'll get you proof," Jonas said, "But for now that's the best we can offer. You don't have to believe us, we'll show you."

"I believe you guys," said Nicholas with a slight nod.

Emma tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

Nicholas shrugged, "Why would you lie about it? To be some sort of elaborate prank?"

Ava added, "I believe you guys too, even if it is crazy. What can we do to help?"

Emma smiled, she had a few ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: It was just another afternoon for Emma Swan, but what happens when she sees a man and woman standing in her closet who claim to be her parents? Storybrooke Maine is a cursed town where everyone is separated from their happy endings, but one recently turned ten year old girl will be able to save them all and become the savior she was born to be.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Tonight was David Nolan's welcome back party and Emma was not looking forward to it. Though she was happy David was out of the hospital, she was upset that her father was technically married to someone who wasn't her mother. Sure she knew of plenty of families like that, it wouldn't have bothered her so much if her parents didn't love each other. The fact that her parents had true love and couldn't be together because of the woman downstairs soured her mood tremendously.

At least Jonas and Paige would be there tonight, so she wouldn't be the only kid. Emma looked in the mirror, studying her outfit. Regina tried to tangle her into a dress, but Emma just refused to give in. Now she was wearing black jeans, black shoes with an off white, pink if you squint, shirt that was embroidered at the top. It was dressy, but not too dressy which she liked a lot. Her hair was parted down the middle, but the peach headband she wore was hiding it.

"Emma, are you ready to go!?"

Emma glances to her cracked door with a frown. No, no she wasn't ready, but she supposed she had no choice.

"Yes," she called back. To herself she said softly, "Don't have much of choice."

* * *

David couldn't sleep. Ever since he woke up, trying to sleep never helped. He was restless, dreams kept him tossing and turning. They felt more like memories than dreams, but soon as he woke up, they faded away leaving him with lost, empty and desperate feeling. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman who saved him, the woman with short, dark hair and shining green eyes.

He couldn't stop thinking about the little girl he saw next, golden curls and a face that looked similar to the woman who saved him. As he stood off to the side at his welcome back party, he searched the crowd for either of their faces and was disappointed to find neither. However, after a minute or two more, he spotted the young girl sitting on the steps with two other children. Curiously, he made his way over to see them.

He caught the end of their conversation.

"We just have to play our cards right here," said the boy.

"Card games," David asked as he stood by the railing.

The blonde girl, Emma, said, "No, we're playing pretend."

"Is that right," David said with a smile, "What are you pretending?"

The brown haired girl said, "Fantasy land. With Princesses, fairies and knights and dragons. Sword fighting too."

"It sounds exciting," David remarked.

"You ever used a sword," asked the boy, his blue eyes narrowed.

David threw him a quizzical look. That was an interesting question to ask. "A sword? I can't say that I have. Could you guys remind me of your names?"

The boy answered, "Jonas… uh Jonas Gold."

The brown haired girl said, "Paige Milliner."

"And I'm-"

"Emma," David supplied, "I remember you from that night in the woods."

Emma looked around, then she whispered, "No one knows I was there except Ms Blanchard, the sheriff and Ruby and we have to keep it that way. Promise you won't tell?"

David frowned at that, but he nodded, "Okay. I promise. Any reason?"

"Her foster mother, Mayor Mills, wouldn't be happy," Paige told him.

David looked at Emma, "Foster mother? I thought the woman there, uh Mary Margaret was your mother- I'm sorry, it's just you too looked really alike."

David watched as Emma's eyes seemed to shimmer at his words and she shifted uncomfortable in her seat. He hadn't meant to upset her, no he just thought he was making a good observation and putting the pieces together. Since he had woken up, Mary Margaret had been the one constant and grounding thing in his ever changing world. Whoever went into the coma wasn't really there and anymore, who he was now was different.

Everything in this place felt wrong and out of sorts. The doctors simply said it was because he had been under for so long, but he just knew it had to be something more than that. Mary Margaret was this beacon to him, his anchor in this hurricane and there was Emma. This little girl who he could have sworn he had seen her before the coma, or that he was supposed to know her. A dull stabbing pain hit him for a moment.

"It's okay," Emma said uncertainly, "But yeah, Regina wouldn't be happy to know I went out there looking for you."

"Your secret is safe with me," David told her, after a moment, he asked, "Have you seen Mary Margaret or uh Ms Blanchard around?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I don't think she's here."

"She's probably still fixing that bird house outside her apartment building," Jonas said with a nod.

Paige added excitedly, "Oh yeah! She's been having a really hard time fixing it."

"Why don't you go help her with it," Emma suggested with a smile, "I bet she'd _really_ appreciate it."

David thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, yeah I think I'll do that. You kids stay out of trouble okay?"

Jonas nodded, "You got it mate."

"Hope you find her," Emma said as he started walking away.

He looked back at her for a moment. A look in her green eyes that appeared so much like the ones belonging to the woman he was going to see, there was something in those eyes that meant something to him. In the back of his mind, he heard himself speaking.

_We always find each other._

However to the young girl with the same green eyes as the school teacher, he said nothing. A simple smile graced his face as he tried to hide his confusion on the memory. With that, he left the house much to the excitement of the children and the annoyance of the mayor. Why on earth David Nolan had left the building was beyond her, she hoped it wasn't to see that Snow White. The mayor walked over to the stairs and stopped when she saw Emma and her friends, their conversation halting.

"What are you three doing on the stairs," Regina asked with a raised brow.

Jonas answered her, "Hiding from everyone."

Paige added, "We're the only kids here and trying to come up with some games to play."

"No offense, but adult parties are kind of boring," Emma said leaning against the railing.

"I see," Regina said, she looked to the front door. "Do you know where Mr Nolan went?"

Emma spoke, "He was feeling a little overwhelmed with everyone here and wanted to get some air."

"I think he said he was going to walk down the street and back," Jonas said.

Regina nodded with a frown, "I see. It wouldn't be good for him to be alone now."

"I'm sure he'll be fine for a few minutes," Jonas said softly, "He's likely overwhelmed from all the people."

Emma agreed, "Yeah, I don't think I could handle this very well either. I mean I just wake up from a long dead sleep and bam, a party filled with people I don't remember. That's a lot to deal with."

Regina sighed, "I suppose you're right. It is a lot to handle. How about you guys help me set up the table for dinner?"

"Sure thing madam mayor," said Paige with a smile.

Regina grinned at them. She walked away first to go help Kathryn while the three children remained on the steps a few moments longer. Emma was tense in her seat, she hesitated to stand and when she did, her knees shook. Jonas stood beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder with a concerned look. Paige mirrored his expression. Even though she still wasn't one hundred on board with the fairytale thing, she could tell how serious and important it was to her new friend.

"You alright Ems," Paige asked.

Emma nodded, she visibly swallowed, "Not really, but it doesn't matter. We still have a mission. Operation cobra is under way."

Jonas grinned, "Right you are Swan."

The three kids raced down the stairs to help set up the table like Regina asked.

* * *

Emma knew that newcomers were all the rage in Storybrooke, she had personal experience being the subject of the town for weeks. So it was not that surprising when a new person came to town and it was all everyone wanted to talk about. Operation Cobra was not on hold per se, but it was hard. They had reached a dead end, no ways to break the curse had magically appeared much to their disappointment.

Jonas and Ava were obsessed with trying to figure out who everyone in town was, Nicolas and Paige were trying to see if they could jog anyone's memories or even their own, but no success. Emma was feeling rather defeated about the whole thing as no progress had been, no one curses were breaking and her parents still had no idea who she was.

Her dad and Kathryn, who Emma was certain was Princess Abigail, were together and seemed to be doing okay which meant bad things for her mom. Her mom still had no idea that Regina had made this whole town and took her memories. No one had their memories, not Jonas, not Rumpelstiltskin, not Archie, not anyone! There were too many coincidences for it not to be true, but with the lack of movement it was starting to make Emma think it may not be true which only made her angry.

She was angry the curse wasn't breaking fast enough, she was angry that Regina cursed entire land, she was angry her parents didn't know her, she was just so angry about everything. Currently Emma was sitting near the fence in a 'time out' of sorts. Her sour attitude lead to her getting into a fight with another student and resulting in her having to sit out at recess.

Originally she was going to stay inside, but after snapping at Ms Blanchard she had to sit and watch everyone else get to play and have fun. She did feel a little guilty for snapping at her mom, but she was just so angry and the rumors of this new person in town wasn't helping her mood. Her friends had tried to come over and cheer her up, but the teachers made them leave so she could sit in silence with her bad attitude.

"You don't look to happy," said a boy from behind her.

Emma jerked away, she glanced over her shoulder, "I'm not. Who are you?"

The boy, or teen, really replied, "A floater. Why the long face?"

"None of your business," Emma hissed, she rose to her feet with her fists ready, "Get out of here. Or I'll scream."

The teen backed away, his hands raised in surrender, "I meant no harm Emma."

Emma frowned, her fists unclenched. "I never gave you my name."

He smiled at her knowingly, "Didn't have to. You look just like your parents, Prince Charming and Snow White."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, she whispered, "How- how do you know that? Who are you? You know about the curse?"

"In due time," he told her with a sad smile, "I am sad you don't remember me though, but I can't blame you. We were much younger then."

"Enough crap, tell me who you are," Emma said, her voice rose ever so slightly.

"I'm a friend who will help you break this curse, I promise little Swan," he told her sincerely.

It took Emma a few moments, but then she realized exactly who he was. Every so often, an older foster boy would always end up at her home because he was the kid who found her on the side of the highway. He never stayed long, but he always tried to check in with her. For him to show up now of all places was a little more than bizarre, though she shouldn't have been that surprised.

However as she studied him, she noticed he did look a lot different from the last time she saw him. Older, his hair darker and features more defined. The last time she saw him his skin was paler and hair had a more orange tint than brown, though it was now more brown or nearly black really. However she couldn't focus on his appearance much longer because her mind went to a very unpleasant idea. If he knew who she was, then he must not be from this world. He was from the other one. If he was from the Enchanted Forest, if he was someone from the other world, then how did he get here?

Emma blinked at him, "August? You look different."

The teen, August, chuckled, "Yeah, the wonders of growing up. I can't stay long, but we need to talk-"

"You knew the whole time," Emma said in disbelief, "You knew who I was. You're from the fairy tale land aren't you? Who are you there? What's your real name?! How did you get here?!"

He frowned, a little uncertain of what to say, "Emma, I can't-"

"How did you get here? You didn't find me by accident did you? You came with me, didn't you? Tell me who you are, tell me now. Why did you come and not my parents? Give me an answer," Emma said the words flying off her tongue, her voice rising with each word.

Emma remembered in the book that both her parents were supposed to come with her, or at the very least her mother, but in the story, someone else took her place. Pinocchio had, but Emma never knew what happened to him because she just never knew him. When she saw that part of the story, she had been fueled with so much anger. All she could see was red, all she could feel was the burning of her eyes and the stabbing in her small chest.

No matter how hard she tried to calm herself down, she was angry and blamed him. Even though she knew she shouldn't have since he was just a kid at the time, she was mad and he was closer. It was his fault, he took her mother's spot. She could have had her mom with her, her mom would know who she is, they could have broken the curse together, but no. No, Pinocchio had to come through with her and then leave her alone. He never stayed with her, he always left. He may have come back, but he still left her.

"How dare you," Emma hissed at him, she shook her head, "How could you? You left me!"

"Emma, listen to me," August tried to explain, but she wouldn't let him talk.

"You took her place and then you left me alone! You left me alone," Emma shouted at him, drawing the attention of some students and the two teachers on recess duty.

August shook his head, "I never meant to and I came back-"

Emma screeched back, tears fell down her red cheeks, "Only to leave me again and again! You took their place! It's all your fault! It's your fault!"

"Emma, please," August said, but to know avail.

Emma was too far gone. Her cries echoed throughout the playground, all the students stopped their playing and the two teachers raced over to the young blonde. The fourth grader kicked and punched the fence trying to hit August, but only managing to hurt herself. The arms of Ms Blanchard wrapped around the screaming ten year old while the other teacher confronted the teenager who frantically explained he was Emma's foster brother in a number of homes.

Emma could barely pay attention to what he was saying, she needed to get out of here, she needed Ms Blanchard to let her go, she needed this to stop. Ms Blanchard held Emma tightly, not allowing the young girl to escape her embrace and flail around. Sure, she had handled some students when they had episode such as this, but seeing Emma act this way tugged at her heart more than she would have thought.

"It's all his fault," Emma screamed at him and at her mother, her vision blurred from tears, "It's all your fault! You left me! You left me alone! You did this!"

"Emma, Emma stop," Ms Blanchard said as Emma continued to squirm.

Ms Blanchard was at a loss as she pulled Emma away from the teen and into the building, though the young girl fought her with everything she had. Lately Mary Margaret had noticed something seemed off with her student, but had been unsure how to approach her on the subject when it could be nothing. However seeing Emma lash out this way made her realize there was something much deeper going with her student and she needed to know what was going on so she could help her through it. Once they were in the class room, Mary Margaret released Emma who sprinted away from her and stopped by some desk. The blonde glared at the school teacher, but there was no heat to her gaze. Without warning, Emma screamed and turned to a desk and knocked to the floor, the sound ringing in their ears.

"Emma," Mary Margaret scolded sharply, "Is that anyway to behave?"

Emma scrunched her face as she mimicked, "Is that anyway to behave?"

Mary Margaret crossed her arms over her chest, "Do not start with me young lady. What has gotten into you?"

Emma screamed, "Into me!? What's gotten into everyone else!? Everything is so, so messed up!"

"There's no need to yell," Mary Margaret told her sharply, "I'm going to give you a minute to calm down and when you're ready, we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Emma said angrily back.

"Clearly there is. Otherwise I don't think you would be acting this way," Mary Margaret told her knowingly.

Emma didn't say anything back. Instead, the young girl walked or really stomped over to her desk and took a seat. Neither of them spoke, only the sound of Emma's hiccups and the air conditioning filled the silence of the classroom. Time continued on, recess would be over soon and then it would be time for lunch, Emma would likely eat her lunch in here due to her little display. When the lunch bell did ring, Emma didn't reach for her lunchbox when prompted, claiming she wasn't hungry. Mary Margaret didn't push her on it. More time passed until lunch was halfway over, that was when Emma finally spoke.

"Do you have kids?"

Mary Margaret frowned at the question, the answer was no, but she didn't want to say that for some reason, "My students are my kids."

"I mean like your own kid," Emma said hoarsely, "Birth or adopted."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "No. I do want some, one day. Why, why do you ask?"

Emma leaned over, she reached into her backpack and pulled a white knitted blanket. It was the most beautiful blanket Mary Margaret had ever seen, she wasn't sure why she thought so, only that it was so precious. The young blonde rose to her feet, blanket in her hands as she walked over to the school teacher.

"My parents gave me this," Emma said staring at the blanket, "It's all I have of them. They left me alone."

"Oh Emma, I'm sure they wanted the best for you, to give you your best chance," Mary Margaret started, taking the young girl's hand.

Emma nodded sadly, "I think so too, I wanted to find them. And I did. But they, they-"

Emma choked on her words as she stared at the blanket. Her mother was right in front of her, her mother should know, her mother was here. The anger that her mother had no idea who was she returned, but the sadness was overwhelming and tearing her apart. Mary Margaret saw Emma beginning to spiral, she pulled her student into her arms and hugged her as tight as she could. Emma just stood there, her tears soaking into the school teacher's sweater. So softly, the young girl mumbled something Mary Margaret couldn't hear, but before she could question it, her own eyes became misty and her vision blurred. These images, flashes that were to vivid to be dreams entered her mind until she knew her own name. Snow White.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said in awe and surprise, "Oh Emma."

Emma tilted her head up to look at her school teacher who wore an expression the ten year old couldn't quite make out. It was kind of sad, but it was also really happy. Though Emma had no idea why Ms Blanchard looked like this, unless…

"Ms Blanchard," Emma asked with a sniffle.

Mary Margaret got on one knee as she shook her head, "No. That's not my name."

Emma frowned, "Snow White?"

Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma's cheeks, "A different name to you."

"Mom," Emma said with a trembling lip.

"My beautiful baby," Snow White said, wiping EMma's tears with her thumbs, " You found us."

"You remember me," Emma said in disbelief.

SNow White nodded, "I do."

Emma threw her arms around Snow's neck, the older woman responded instantly and held her daughter close. She took a deep breath, trying to ingrain this feeling into her already fading memory. Oh her baby was here and her baby was hurting, this curse was hurting her. Snow felt anger form in her, this curse was causing her daughter so much pain and her outburst made so much more sense. The magic in the curse was gripping Snow's mind, but she fought it with everything she had, she couldn't forget, she couldn't forget again. Soon the curse would take it's hold of her again and she would forget, she hated it and wished she could fight it, but the magic was strong. The curse was breaking, there was still a chance, a real chance that she would remember and be able to take her daughter home.

Snow kissed Emma's hair, "I've got you. I've got you."

Emma squeezed her mother tighter, "I don't want you to let go."

"I don't want to either," Snow told her, she broke the hug and looked into her daughter's eyes, "Listen to me sweetheart, I don't have long. The curse, I can already feel it's hold coming back."

"No, no don't go," Emma whimpered holding her mother's hands.

Snow kissed Emma's hands, "I wish I didn't have to. The curse is breaking, keep going. I know it's hard and I wish it didn't have to be you, but fate chose you. It chose you and I know, this curse will break and good will win and we will be a family, like we're supposed to be."

"It's hard," Emma whispered sadly.

"I know baby," Snow said with tears falling down her cheeks, "It will be hard, but you are not alone. I am still in here and when this curse breaks, nothing will keep me away. Keep pushing and never give up hope."

Snow kissed Emma's forward before pulling her daughter back into her arms. And in those few moments, Snow White faded away and Mary Margaret returned back in her place with a mild headache. The school teacher blinked in surprise, she blacked out for a minute it felt like, but she brushed that off and focused on the child in her arms. The bell rang breaking their hug.

"How are you feeling Emma," Ms Blanchard asked softly.

Emma stared at her school teacher, she gave her a weak smile, "Hopeful."


End file.
